Azur Lane One Shot Stories
by Jag Gen
Summary: A Stories about various Shipgirls in Azur Lane and their life at Naval Base. Might contains Yuri. The Commanders on my story is an OC, but you can take the role as reader insert anyway since that's how Commander's role works in the game (You are the Commander). The Story also might slides into alternative universe, although the 'Shipgirls' will still be main plot.
1. Chapter 1

**The Flat Tsundere and Lovable Shikikan**

* * *

It's morning in the naval base and sun is starting to rise, the manjuus and birds are chirping happily (lol). In the Iron Blood dormitory Admiral Hipper is waking up blinded by sunlight coming from the window. She tried to move but she felt something, or someone holding her, she turn her head and hit something soft, which turned out to be Prinz Eugen breast on her face.

_Hipper's POV _

I wake up to see that my annoying little sister is holding me and somehow my face is now stuck between her tits, I struggle because she hold me tightly. Finally after some difficulty, I manage to freed myself before I suffocated between those melons, I look at her for a bit, her pajamas is messy and almost unbuttoned. I just sighed and continue to change my gray pajamas into my standard attire.

I'm now walking in the dorm heading into kitchen/dining room for breakfast, on the way, I meet Karlsruhe and she waved at me cheerfully.

"Hipper-chan! guten morgen!" she cheerfully said.

"Guten morgen Karl, and please don't called me like that" I said.

"Eeh? but I like it, it's the way those Sakura Empire girls called each other!" she pouted.

"Whatever, I'm just gonna go get some breakfast" I said and continued to walk.

"Me too! let me go with you!" Karl said and holding by hand.

"I don't mind"

We walked into dining room together while Karlsruhe is clinging to my right arm, honestly I wish I have little sister like her, not some slutty cow with oversized melons.

We arrived at dining room which is adjacent to kitchen, in the kitchen I saw Bismarck is cooking something, it's her task since she is the dorm mommy. I walked to the counter where there's a number of foods already on a tray and then take a plate, I took some wurst (sausage) with salad, fried egg, and vegetable soup.

I sit on one of chair beside a big table and starting to eat my food, it's so good that I don't realized that my face is smiling. I then notice Karlsruhe is smirking beside me.

"What are you looking at?" I said annoyed.

"Hipper-chan face is so cute just now, hehehe" she smirked.

"W-w-what are you saying?! I don't undertand!" I said.

"Tsun-tsun~" she teased.

* * *

_**# Timeskip brought to you by Mommy Bisko cooking breakfast # **_

* * *

I'm walking in the road bridge leading into Naval Base Central area with a clipboard in my hand containing a report about resources since I'm the secretary ship. Enjoying the scenery while walking and feeling the ocean breeze waving my twintails is relaxing, it's still morning and the sun is still warm so I like it.

After crossing the bridge, I arrived at the base central park where a golden Azur Lane anchor fountain is located. I stop for a brief moment and look around, to the south is the beach with a shop at the cliff's shore, to the west there is a canteen and cat officer hall, next to another bridge that leads to that baka Shikikan's (Commander) office, where I eventually need to go later.

Not wasting anymore time, I walk to Canteen and Shop to check the production and added them into base resources account. Finally, I head to the western bridge and going inside Shikikan's Office, this office is actually also where she live, being a hardworking Commander she is, she have a plenty of gold coin and manage to expand her office into her own home, of course she also care for her shipgirls and treat them nicely since everyday they're going to war with the Sirens.

She's also beautiful on top of that, this makes her rather popular among the shipgirls, that actually makes me jealous since... I also... wait what?! BAKA!.

_Shikikan's POV _

My name is Commander, yes that's my name, but my shipgirls always called me Shikikan. I currently managing some papers on my desk, to be honest this task is boring but I have to do it or else I won't be a good Commander for the girls. I love those girls like my own family and I want them to feel happy in my care, but there is just one girl that caught my heart the most.

Her name is Admiral Hipper, an Admiral Hipper-class Heavy Cruiser armed with eight 203mm naval guns. Hipper is really adorable and cute tsundere, she has a beautiful twintail blonde hair and her light green eyes, that's why I have feelings for her ever since I was assigned to this base.

Anyway, back to the topic at hand, I finally finished doing my paperwork when i heard a knocking on my door, "Come in!" I said and the door opened, it was my beloved secretary Hipper of course.

"Here you go, this is today's earning from Canteen and Oil earning from Commission" She said handing me her clipboard.

"Hmm, okay thank you Hipper-chan" I said smiling at her.

"B-baka! Don't called me like that! Hmph!" she pouted looking away while blushing.

"By the way, wanna have some walk together? I'm done with my work for today" I said.

"Um, I... sure.. I..it's not like I want to, I just have a free time that's all!" she said in her usual tsundere manner.

"Let go then!"

We are walking to the Central Area with Hipper beside me. I'm just slightly taller than her, probably same height as Roon so it is actually like we are at the same age.

We arrived at the Golden Anchor Fountain and meeting some of the girls there, I waved and greet them with a smile, some of Destroyers like Javelin even fangirling. I turned to Hipper and see her pouting again, I wonder if I made her mad or something? I just shrug it off for now.

We are visiting Munition Store managed by Shiranui because I need to buy some tech pack for the new girls who just joined recently, I bought 5 purple tech pack and asked Akashi to added them into my storage, where I will opened it later.

Me and Hipper continue our walk and we are arrived at the beach, we see some Eagle Union and Royal Navy girls in their swimsuit and playing happily, making me wanted to joined them, but I don't bring my swimsuit now. I sighed and turned to Hipper, she is staring at someone, or something bouncing around.

"Hipper-chan, Hipper-chan!" I called her trying to get her off her train of thoughts.

"Hah! What?!" she snapped out.

"You've been staring at Cygnet for now, I wonder what are you thinking?" I asked her teasingly.

"What?! Baka! I don't see anything! I just look into the ocean!" she said pouting again.

"Ehehe, by the way, all this walk is making me hungry, lets go to Canteen and get some lunch! it's my treat" I said tried to make her happy.

"Well... okay if you insist..."

* * *

**_# Timeskip to Canteen brought to you by Belfast cleaning the tables #_**

* * *

_Hipper's POV _

We arrived at the canteen and ordered our food at the counter, I ordered a Navy Curry while Shikikan ordered a Steak and Yakitori, seriously how many fat does this big breasted Commander eat, whenever I saw her eating her portion is always big and despite that she never get fat at all. Maybe her fat all goes to her chest or her stomach is basically a black hole.

After we finished eating, I decided to return to my dorm and say goodbye to her, on the way to the dorm I met my little sister on the bridge.

"Hey there dear older sister, how's your day with Shikikan going?" she ask while smirking at me.

"W-what are you talking about?! it's not that I want to be with her, she just dragged me!" I said blushing a bit.

"Hmm? and you enjoying it didn't you?" she said in a teasingly manner.

"Well... yes..."

"Ehehe, Hipper-chan can't be honest as usual~"

"Shut up!" I pouted.

I finally arrived at the dorm and I goes inside my room, I throw myself at bed and closed my eyes. Thinking about Shikikan, her kind personality, her smile, and her beauty is enough to make me blushing.

I sit up and look at my nightstand, there is a little shark plushie that Shikikan gave me when she was choosing me as her secretary ship, I slowly pick it up and looked at it.

"If only you knew my true feelings about you right now..." I said sighing.

I squished the plushie gently and give it a kiss before I put it back on nightstand. Thinking back what happened to me today together with her, we went walk together, having chat together, and having lunch together... wait isn't that basically a...

_Shikikan's POV _

I'm now laying on my bed in my room with just my skirt and black underwear because it's somehow hot in here, I turn on the fan and let out a relieved sigh. Looking at the ceiling, I recalled what have happened today, it was fun spending my time with Hipper once in a while since she usually refused to go with me... Wait, today we walk together, chatting together, and having lunch together, isn't it basically a date? I blushing at the realization and covered my face in embarrassment. I then heard knocking on the door, I quickly get up and walked to the door and opened it. I see Prinz Eugen there with a smirk on her face.

"Wow, Shikikan, you got such a daring underwear~"

"Eh?! Waaa!" I quickly covered my breast and turn my back on her in embarrassment. Without me noticing, she sneak behind me and grabbed my breast from behind making me squealed.

"Kyaaaa, Eugen! stop it!"

"Hmm, they're bigger than mine and has nice texture" she said in a lewd way.

After she's satisfied groping me, I put on my top uniform back but without buttoning it up. Now we are sitting on my sofa with her facing me with a serious look on her face.

"So what do you need Eugen-san?"

"It's about Hipper" she said.

"Hipper-chan? what's up with her?" She suddenly stand up and banging the coffee table with both of her hands and her face is now directly facing me.

"You like my sister didn't you?" she said with a serious look.

"N-nani?..." I nervously answered.

"I ask again, you love Hipper didn't you?"

Realizing that there's no escape for me, I just blurted out my answer "Yes I am!"

Eugen move her face away from me and smiled.

"Why don't you just confessed to her already?"

"I don't know, I just didn't have the courage to do it..."

"Geez, you are so hopeless you know..." Eugen said.

"Why don't you just use that lump of meat on your chest to seduce her?"

"What?! That's shameless!" I said while blushing.

"Okay, then let me help you this once to get you properly confessed to her"

* * *

**_# Timeskip to the next day brought to you by Admiral Hipper sneezing #_**

* * *

_Hipper's POV_

I walk aimlessly throughout the Central Base because Eugen asked me to stay outside for no reason. Now I'm at the Golden Anchor Fountain surrounded by blossoming sakura trees, the soft breeze makes the flowers falling beautifully, this scene makes me remembered my first meeting with her.

* * *

_**ONE YEAR AGO**_

* * *

Today is the day a new Commander will be assigned to this base, I am now standing near the Golden Anchor Fountain surrounded by blooming sakura flower trees, I smiled at the beautiful scene before me, this somehow calmed my heart after those years where I used to fight with girls from Royal Navy, but that's a past and now Azur Lane is formed and we all become allies, we are here fighting against new enemies, The Sirens, who turned this beautiful sea into dark and lifeless. That's the reason this base needs a capable commander to lead us in a war against them, but I'm not really expecting much from this new commander actually.

I was deep in my thought when I heard someone called me.

"Hello"

I turn around and saw a beautiful girl with long black hair in a white admiral uniform and white skirt, she's also wear black stocking and on top of that, an admiral hat.

"Are you one of the shipgirls?" she asked me with warm smile.

"Yes I am, do you need something?" I asked her back.

"Um, I actually just assigned to this base as Commander, but I don't know where the office is..."

"It's on the other side of suspension bridge on the west side of this area" I told her.

"Um, do you mind showing me? I'm afraid I might getting lost again"

"(Sighed) Are you an idiot or something, whatever, I will show you the way" I said.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"It's not like I want to help you or anything, I just worried that you might get lost in this place" I said pouting.

"Ehehe~, Oh by the way, my name is Commander, just call me Shikikan!" she said introducing herself.

"I am Admiral Hipper, an Admiral Hipper-class Heavy Cruiser from Iron Blood" I said introducing myself.

"Nice to meet you Hipper-chan!"

"B-Baka! don't called me like that!" I said annoyed.

* * *

I smiled remembering those moments with her, I never thought that clumsy looking Commander managed to pull of her task and even makes this Naval Base grow. The shipgirls live happily, the economy grows steadily, and of course, we always gaining victory.

I sat on the fountain's edge watching the flowers falling when I saw someone approaching from distance, it's her, she gracefully walk with a smile, with falling sakura flowers around her it makes her look like she an angel. She sit beside me and looked at me with small giggle, making my face red from blushing.

"Hipper-chan..."

"Yes?"

"Do you remember when we first met at this place?"

"Yes I did"

"Fufu~ and until now you still a tsundere, no matter how much time has passed"

"B-Baka! I'm not a tsundere!" Shikikan then slowly hug me with both of her hands, her face is so close to mine that I can't control myself from blushing hard, my face is now as red as Iron Blood flag itself. After a while, she finally letting me go and stand up, she go in front of me and kneel down, holding my hand with both of her hands.

"Hipper-chan, ever since we met, ever since you introduced yourself, and ever since you become my secretary, I've always hold this feeling on my heart, this feeling that keep my spirit up even at hard times or even when I almost give up, the feelings that keep pushing forward no matter what obstacles or wars that lies in front of me... is this feeling that I actually love you..."

She then take out a small black box from her pocket.

...

_"Admiral Hipper, will you marry me?"_

_..._

Looking at her, my eyes started to tear up in tears of joy, I can't describe this feelings right now, my heart feels so warm with happiness overflowing. I then jump on her making her fall into the ground, I hug her tightly with both of my hands and with my head on her shoulder.

...

_"Of course I will, you baka!"_

...

I said while crying on her shoulder. She then put the oath ring into my finger.

"Why must I wear something like this? Whatever... I'm in a really good mood for a change. You're going to take care of me forever? Isn't that what you're supposed to do?" I said smiling happily.

_**I love you, my Idiot Commander**_~

* * *

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2 - 1

**The Mystery of Legendary Battleship**

* * *

At the certain Naval Base in Europe, commanded by wise female commander, Bismarck is seen siting on one of the benches near the beach, looking at the vast ocean in front of her.

Remembering her past with the Sirens where she used to be manipulated and being forced to fight against her will. Those memories were like horrible nightmare and she keep thinking about it from time to time, feeling ashamed of herself and regretting what she have then she think about it, it's all in the past now, and Iron Blood faction have joined Azur Lane along with Sakura Empire, except for some betrayer.

She calmed her mind by thinking those days are over and what she did is the best and right thing to do, after all, The shipgirls who have sunk in the past have been brought back to life by some mysterious power. Bismarck then stand up and walked back towards Iron Blood dormitory.

* * *

_**# Timeskip brought to you by Tirpitz feeling lonely #**_

* * *

_Commander's POV_

My name is Hiyakugoju, I am the commander at this naval base. I have been leading this base ever since the war between the Azur Lane and Siren force break out, although I didn't remembered much about my past due to accident when I was in 'Research Facility'. I currently signing and sorting mountain of papers about battle report, resources consumption, building report and wisdom cubes management when someone knocked my office door.

"Come in!" I said.

The person is Bismarck, my secretary, She is a Bismarck-class battleship armed with eight 380mm main guns. I was once fighting her in the Battle of Atlantic, where she's being used as Siren's 'Test Subject' and fighting us with unknown weaponry, but in the end, she was defeated and sunk.

Bismarck is revived after Iron Blood joined Azur Lane, a little submarine is picking up her body from the bottom of the ocean and towed her to our base, where she eventually get revived by Akashi soon after.

"Shikikan, here's your report" she said.

"Thank you, you may put them here"

After she put the report, she just left without saying anything. I wonder what's going on with her, it has been 3 weeks since I appointed her as secretary and she seems always down about something.

* * *

_**# Timeskip brought to you by greedy Akashi #**_

* * *

I finally finished doing my paperwork when it's already evening, I cleaned my office and getting ready to head back to my room, which is just upstairs. When I walking in the hallway, I somehow feel something off around me, like there's someone watching, but I just shrug it off and keep walking until I reach my room.

In my room, I boiled some water and make some coffee, while drinking the coffee, I'm thinking about Bisko. Seeing her down like that everyday is making me sad and wanted to cheer her up. I decided to visit her and having a relaxing talk with her, at least to knew what her problem is.

I currently crossing the western bridge to the Naval Base Central area, when suddenly that uneasy feeling come back, I look around but didn't saw anything or anyone around, only dark road. I went to the side of bridge and look into the ocean below. Suddenly a tentacle emerge and caught my neck, making me screaming in pain, another one then sprung up and grab my hand and body, making me unable to move.

"Well, what do we have here? The base Commander herself~ what a good find~"

I look at her and it tuned out to be Siren! she's The Observer Alpha, the Siren with white long haired with a ribbon and golden eyes, and having lots of tentacles around her. She then pulled me from the bridge and into the ocean below, I started to lose oxygen and slowly to losing my consciousness, after that everything went black.

The only thing left on that bridge is my admiral's hat.

_Third Person POV_

Hood is siting and drinking her tea in the Royal Navy Dormitory, she look at the window beside her, it's already dark outside and the wind is blowing rather strongly. Hood then went to the front door and checked if everyone already inside since she thought the wind is a sign that storm is drawing near (I guess everyone is already inside). But then she saw someone running towards the dorm, she turn out to be Norfolk, with panic all over her.

"Norfolk? What happened to you"

"Hood-nee san! sorry I'm late, I was on my way back when I found this!" said the little red riding hood.

"Please calm down first, let me have a look" Hood said.

Norfolk handed Hood the hat she find, and it turned out to be Commander's hat. Hood took it and examine it.

"This is definitely Commander's hat... where did you find this?"

"I found it on the bridge leading to her office, but... I don't see anyone there"

"Thank you Norfolk, come in now it's cold outside" Hood said and Norfolk entered the dorm soon after.

Hood then starting to worried, something bad might've been happened to Commander, so she decided to go and checked her office. Hood pick up her bag and put the hat in, she then take one umbrella with her and starting to head for Commander's office. She crossed the western bridge and into the office, she saw all lights were off, including Commander's room.

She entered the office which is not locked and walk to Commander's room, she try to open the door but it's locked, she then knocked but no one answering. Hood then decide to look for Bismarck, since she's the Secretary ship she might know where the Commander is, Hood then head towards Iron Blood Dormitory.

_Bismarck's POV_

I'm currently cooking dinner for the Iron Blood girls in the dorm, I also make portion for myself and started to eat. After the girls are done, I washed all of their dishes and put them back into drawer, I then heard someone ringing the doorbell. I open the door and see Hood there with worried look on her, I then asked her to come in and make her some green tea.

"So what brings you here so late in the evening?" I ask her.

"Actually..." She pulled out something from her bag.

"One of the girl found this hat on the western bridge"

"That's Commander's hat"

"Yes I know, but when I look for her in the office building, there's no sign of her anywhere"

"I last saw Commander when I give her daily report this evening, I didn't know anything about her after that" I said.

"I'm afraid something bad might've happened" Hood said and starting to drink her green tea. Shortly thereafter, a rain starting to fall.

_Commander's POV_

I wake up to see that I'm in some kind of laboratory, my hand and legs were tied up into some kind of experiment table. "So you're finally awake~" I look up and saw tall siren with with black tight clothes, I recognized her as 'Tester SS'.

"Ugh, you damn Sirens! let me go this instant" I yelled.

"Now, now, don't be so hasty, after all, you're such a rare find and makes a good test specimen~" Tester said smirking.

"Test specimen? do you think I'm some kind of lab rat?"

"Maybe, but we'll see how you performed first~"

Tester then takes something from an old box, and it turns out to be a worn out Admiral hat.

"You remember this? This should be your hat when you're 'completed' years ago" she giggled.

"W-what do you mean by that?" I said harshly.

"Well, to bad you didn't remembered anything, that will only make my work easier though"

Tester then place the hat on table, and takes something from the table drawer, she smirked evilly as she showed me a rather big syringe. She then walked to some kind of chemical container and filled the syringe with a light red substance. She walked back to me with syringe on her hand and grinned at me.

"Don't worry, this might hurt a bit~"

She smirked before stabbing my chest with her syringe, it hurt as hell as I can feel the substance inside the syringe starting to flowing into my body. Cannot bearing the pain anymore, my mind is going blank and my vision finally blackout.

* * *

**_# Timeskip several weeks later brought to you by Hood drinking black tea #_**

* * *

_Third Person POV_

It's been a week since Commander's disappearance, every shipgirls has been conducting search throughout base without luck, even after informing central command, they can't do much help because recently a mysterious Siren has been sighted and rampaging in the water near the base. Bismarck is of course can't stop worrying about Commander and decided to keep the search operation going.

Hood is currently helping Bismarck with duty as Secretary since the work has been doubled, Hood knows that despite Bismarck is quiet and always trying to act tough at all times, inside her iron heart she actually loves Commander, that's why she's being supportive of her despite what have happened in their past time.

They're finally finished the paperwork when suddenly the base alarm is sounding, the two then rushed into communication building, where Neptune (PR) is currently receiving the situation from the waterfront.

"What happened?!" Bismarck asked.

"Siren force sighted few miles from our base!"

"How many are they?"

"Only few of them, but our patrolling fleet is having hard time fighting them off!" Neptune said.

"We should send reinforcements, I will going too! Hood-san, please guard this base while I'm gone!" Bismarck said.

"Understood!" Hood said.

After equipping their rigging, Bismarck, together with 3 Destroyers (Laffey, Z-23, Ayanami), 2 Light Cruiser (Belfast, San Diego), 1 Heavy Cruiser (Prinz Eugen) and 1 Fleet Carrier (Zuikaku) sailed to the location where patrol fleet is currently fighting off the Sirens.

After some miles, the rescue fleet heard an artillery sound roaring in the distance, they soon saw Bogue, Mikasa, Furutaka, and Craven, currently doing their best to hold of the Siren. Bismarck opened fire with her 15 inch (380mm) main gun on the Sirens and the vanguard started to assisting the patrol fleet. After some time fighting Sirens are retreating, the patrol fleet suffered medium damage but still manage to fight.

"Don't force yourself, I will called repair ship right away" Zuikaku said.

"So what's the situation?" Bismarck asked."

There's mirror sea few miles south of here, there's some dark clouds and strange energy emerging from there" Mikasa said.

"We should investigate while we're at it, I'm afraid those Sirens will come again and attacked our base" Bismarck said.

"Understood, You who suffered medium damage please follow behind us, we will protect you!" Said Zuikaku.

"Thank you!" Mikasa said while bowing her head.

The fleet sailed south to what appears to be stormy area of South Atlantic Ocean, the dark clouds and thunderstorm is gathering around the area, making visibility decreased, and the sea wave is really heavy. In the distance, they saw an island, known as Bouvet Island, surrounded by circling black clouds.

The fleet stops, and Zuikaku sending a reconnaissance plane to scouted the area around the island.

"These strange energy seems really familiar to me" Bismarck said.

"What about it?" Asked Mikasa.

"In the past, I was controlled by Siren and they weaponized me using their technology, this energy is same as them"

"Then, we should be on our guard, who knows what might appears from that island" reply Mikasa.

Moments later, Zuikaku received radio contact from her scout and is informed about large number of humanoid Siren and ships around the island, and some of them starting to advancing towards them. Bismarck ordered Battlestations and the fleet is preparing to meet the enemy.

Soon afterwards, the Siren appearing in the distance, Zuikaku launched her Nakajima Torpedo Bomber and starting to attack the incoming enemies, severely damaging Heavy Cruiser and sinking some Destroyers. The vanguard of the fleet starting to combat the Humanoid Sirens at medium range, with the help of Bismarck and Mikasa's shelling.

After the first wave is destroyed, more Sirens were coming from the island. The fleet starting to worn out because of the second wave of Siren is an Elite Fleet. After some hard fight, the last Siren is destroyed by Zuikaku's Ryuusei dive Bomber, the vanguards regroup and reported their damage. Belfast, Eugen, Sandy, and Ayaya only takes slight damage, while the rest are taking medium to heavy damage.

"This isn't looking good, we better retreat for now..." Bismarck said.

"But Ma'am, we almost reached their base, it would be a waste if we didn't destroy it!" said Zuikaku.

"I know, but seeing our condition right now, if we attack, some of you will sunk..."

While Zuikaku is about to answered, suddenly a winding noise is heard in the air, and a very huge splash is appearing near Bismarck, making the fleet scrambled in evasive maneuvers.

"What the hell was that?!" Sandy yelled.

"Enemy fire! emergency maneuvers, hurry!" Mikasa shouted.

"That was such a large splash, what kind of weapon can did that?" Eugen said.

"I don't know! But whatever that is, it will be a problem!" Nimi said.

"There's new transmission from scout! a single, unknown type of enemy is closing in on us!" Zuikaku said.

"Tch... we have no choice but to fight her then!" Bismarck said.

Second later a second attack struck and landed several meters away from Sandy

"Is that Battleship's shell? but they're so unusually huge, they're even bigger than Georgia's shell!" yelled Sandy.

Bismarck then saw a figure in the distance, after she closed in Bismarck just can't believed what her eyes saw.

A girl taller than her, she has long black hair, golden right eye and glowing red left eye, beside her head there's a strange glow that resembles horn. She's wearing a white Admiralty coat, white tattered uniform, and white skirt with red trim, and also a worn out Admiralty hat. She's holding a long Katana that is chained into an anchor holder on her right leg's stocking.

Behind her is a massive 3 turret with 2 barrels on each, and on her side rigging there's a 4 small turrets of what appears to be 100mm dual purposed guns.

...

"C-Commander...?"

* * *

**_To be Continued..._**


	3. Chapter 2 - 2

**The Mightiest Warrior of Seven Seas**

* * *

The thunderstorms is brewing around Bouvet island, a mysterious island located in the Southern Atlantic Ocean, the island is being used by Sirens as their base for conducting research on the unknown ancient technology that humanity created many years ago.

The Azur Lane Fleet, commanded by Bismarck, is currently fighting a Mysterious being that turns out to be their Commander, she has turned into shipgirl with outstanding weaponry and skill. The Vanguard and Main Fleet can only focused on evading her continuous attacks and not even have a chance to land a hit on her.

"To think that she can hold us off all by herself, what kind of monster is she?" said Belfast.

"Her attacks are too intense! we can't get close with those rapid secondary batteries keep firing at us!" Nimi said.

A single main battery shell then explode near Sandy, causing heavy damage to her and forcing her to fallback.

"This is impossible! we can't keep fighting like this!" Furutaka said in desperation.

"She's more powerful than a certain Siren with laser that we fight long ago!" Ayaya said.

"Long ago?"

Something suddenly clicked inside Mikasa's mind.

"Now that I think about it, this island is used to be research facility where Japanese, with the help of German Scientists, developed a top secret project!" Mikasa said.

"What?! What do you mean?" Bismarck asked.

"Long ago, to counter the Siren invasion, The Japanese want to developed a Battleship with outstanding performance on all aspect, including firepower, protection, and skills" Mikasa explained to her.

"They choose this remote island as a secret lab to avoid unnecessary disruption from other Nation, as a result only few people know about this place" She continued."What happened to this place then?" Zuikaku asked.

"The Siren managed to break a codes and found out about the research, they then attacked this place and killed all the researchers, leaving only very few survivors, and the fate of test subject remains unknown"

"So, does that means..."Bismarck and Zuikaku looked at Mikasa with serious expression.

"Yes, I guess our Commander is the 'Unfinished Test Subject' from this island that disappeared long ago, and she's now being controlled by Siren" Mikasa said.

"So that explained why I sense familiar Wisdom Cube energy coming from her, do you know more information about her?" asked Bisko.

"The only thing I know about her is that her 'Name' is A-150 (Hyakugoju), and she carries six 510mm (20.1 inch) gun and has deadly 100mm guns that is used on Akizuki-class Destroyer"

"510mm? are you kidding me?!" Zuikaku said with pale face.

Few seconds later a shell landed in front of Bismarck, Mikasa, and Zuikaku. Bismarck then telling them that no matter what happened, they need to beat Commander and try to get her back to her sense.

_Bismarck's POV_

I just can't believed that we must defeat our own Commander, of course it hurts my feelings because I actually love Commander deep in my heart, remembering her smile every time I entered her office, her sweet voice every time I talk to her, and her wise words that give inspiration to all of us. I don't want those moment to end just because of those damn Sirens turned our beloved Commander into their puppet.

I trained all my turrets into her and fired all of eight 380mm guns, 3 of the shell hit doing slight damage to her secondary guns, but the rest are either missed or being sliced by her using her sword. Just how can she managed to do that? She then fired all of her main guns at me and 2 shells hit my port side, causing 2 of my turrets, Caesar and Dora inoperable. I then realized that Mikasa has taken a hit as well, she gripped her left arm in pain. This isn't looking good, if this continued we eventually be defeated, maybe we should retreat after all.

I'm about to give a retreating order, when suddenly several shell landed near Commander, making her slightly falling back. I look at the direction where the the shells come from, and I saw several shipgirls approaching, it's Hood! she arrived together with Prince of Wales and Tirpitz, and also several other ship including Scharnhorst, Vestal, Mullany, Kimberly, Javelin, Suffolk, Norfolk, Admiral Hipper, and Deutschland. From behind the formation, planes can be seen being launched, and it turns out to be Enterprise and Lexington.

"G-Gray Ghost?! what are you doing here?" Zuikaku yelled in disbelief.

"What's so strange about it?" Enty asked.

Soon the new fleet joined the fight with 2 carriers start to bombed the Commander, The Battleships starting to open fire as well, delivering calibration supporting the Vanguards, while the vanguards whose injured from previous fight taking this chance to retreat and head towards Vestal to be repaired. Scharnhorst and Prince of Wales is moving to support Mikasa, while Hood and Tirpitz head towards me.

"Are you okay onee-san?" Tirpitz worriedly asked.

"I'm taking medium damage, but I guess I'm fine" I said.

"Please don't force yourself, what's the current situation?" Hood asked.

"It's Commander, she's being controlled by Siren and attacked us fiercely, it seems she doesn't recognized us at all" I explained to them.

"How did Commander become like that?" Tirpitz asked.

"I will tell you later, but please, we must defeat her without killing her, she's still our Commander!" I pleaded to them.

"Understood, leave it to us!" Hood said smiling to me.

_Third Person POV_

The Battle then evolved into all-out war, The Vanguards of Heavy Cruisers is pounding Commander from medium range, while Light Cruisers and Destroyers are trying to flank her from 2 side with the help of smoke screen. This makes Commander's secondary guns targeting Heavy Cruisers, while Battleships and Carriers providing cover from long range. Surprisingly, Commanders still standing after receiving so many shells and torpedoes strike, but her attack frequency has gone down.

"I need to somehow get closed to her and face her off" Bismarck said.

Mullany and Kimberly laid a smoke screen in front of Commander to blocked her vision, everyone ceased firing and Bismarck quickly charging towards Commander with cover of the smoke. The two finally meet and duel begins, Bismarck summoned one of her sword and attacked The Commander with it, but she blocked it with her own sword, the two sword collide and making big shockwave that clears out the smoke screen from earlier.

"Commander! please get back to your sense!"

Bismarck tried to talk to her while blocking her attack, but she doesn't responded and keep slashing her sword at Bismarck. After some minutes fighting, Bismarck starting to worn out, she then decide to make a daring move.

She swing her sword as hard as she could creating another shockwave that makes Commander stunned back few meters, Bismarck then aimed her 2 remaining turret at her and fired at point blank range, making Commander vision blurry. Bismarck then charge to deliver final blow to her, but...

* * *

**_SEVERAL DECADES AGO_**

* * *

_Commander's POV_

I wake up in a room that looks like a research lab, my body feels cold because I was somehow naked, I look around and realized there's a lot of dead bodies around the room, most of them are wearing scientist lab coat, but there's also some high ranking officer. Behind me there's a huge broken glass tank with a word A-150 on top of it, a light pink colored water dripping from inside, just what the hell happened here? I can't remember a single thing before this.

I walked into a bodies of dead female officer and take off her clothes for me to wear, I have no choice since this one is the only one with less blood stain compared to other dead body, I then walked out of the room, there's also some dead bodies in the dim-lit hallway, and some part of the hall even burned.

I see a hole in the wall and looked outside, cold wind entering from the hole and I saw snow falling. Now I realized that this place is actually freezing, that explained why my body is really cold.

I continue to walk along the hallway, not knowing where it actually leads, looks like some power had been cut off and my source of light is either a fire or a small light that entering through the crack on the wall. I finally reach an area that contains huge steel door, which is opened for some reason.

I walked outside and greeted by cold wind which wave my long black hair, I covered my body with my hands because of the cold, and starting to walk along a little snowy path that leads somewhere downhill.

After some distance walking, My body started to weakened because of this extreme cold temperature, I walk towards a rock that is big enough to covered me from strong winds, and rest for a bit there. After some minutes, the wind dies down and I heard many footsteps approaching, I turned my head and saw a soldier, he then rushed to me and covered me with a blanket, soon there's more soldiers coming.

"Are you alright ma'am?, it's okay, you're safe now" he said.

They then give me a warm drink to warm up my body before helping me walking. We arrived on a port, where a girl with horns, wearing black uniform and holding a sword is waiting outside of building.

"We found a survivor, Lady Mikasa!" said one of the soldier.

"Get her inside, hurry, and give her some warm food and drink!" Mikasa said.

"Yes ma'am!"

They then bring me inside the building, where there's some warm bed lining up, they place me into one of the bed and after eating some warm food, I fall asleep.

* * *

My sense are back now, I remembered about my past on this island, and now I knew that I was a test subject from this island; an A-150 design Super Battleship of Sakura Empire. I remembered that I was fighting my own fleet and Bismarck, and then Bismarck is about to give her final attack to me.

My vision slowly back, I can feel a warm feelings around my body, the warmness that can suppressed even the coldest heart. When my vision clears, I see that Bismarck is hugging me dearly.

"Bis-ko?" I said the nickname that I gave to her, she back off for a bit and our eyes met.

"Commander?" Bisko said.

"Yes, I am your Commander" I said smiling warmly at her.

Bismarck tears dripping off from her cheeks, she then leap into me and hugged me dearly for life, of course I'm happily hugged her back. The rest of the girls then sailed towards us and I smiled at them.

"Commander! you're back!, I'm so glad!" Enty said.

"Yes, sorry for causing trouble to you girls earlier" I said.

"It's okay Commander-sama, at least you're back to your sense now" Hood said.

_Third Person POV_

"So the test has failed" Observer Alpha said.

"No matter, I still have so many schemes in store" Tester SS said.

"Now let's leave, this place has no use to us anymore"

Commander and her fleet is preparing to leave for their base, but Commander want to do something before leaving. She turn around and trained all of her turrets towards the island, she then loads HE shells into her six 20.1 inch guns. Other girls standing some distance behind her watching. She then fired all of her guns, making a loud bang and huge shockwave in front of her, the shell hit the island's research centre, blowing it up and making a huge crater.

Not long after, thunderclouds starting to disappeared, making the sunrays shine through between the dark clouds, everyone smiled at the scene. Commander then turned towards them

"Let's go back home shall we?" she smiled.

* * *

_**# Timeskip brought to you by Sandy whaling her Gems #**_

* * *

Since that day, everything in the naval base has returned to normal, Akashi and Yuubari helped Commander stabilizing her uncompleted Wisdom Cube Core to maintain her condition. The girls at the base are happy that their Commander is back and accepting the fact that she was also a shipgirl, and now she is the most powerful shipgirl in the naval base.

Bismarck and others tend to keep Commander true identity as secret to avoid unnecessary confrontation with Central Command. Occasionally, Commander sailed to sea along with the girls to trained them in battle.

Commander is now walking with Bismarck in the Central Base area, in the square with Golden Anchor Fountain surrounded by blooming cherry blossom, they then sit on the fountain's edge and watching the flowers together.

"Hey, Bisko..." Commander called.

"What is it Commander?"

"I actually love you you know..." she confessed.

"Eh?" Bisko eyes widened in surprise.

Commander then takes out a small black box from her pocket.

"Will you marry me?"

Bismarck smiled happily.

"Yes!"

"Commander... What expression should I make at times like this? Should I... smile...?"

* * *

_**The End **_


	4. Chapter 3 - 1

**Shipgirls Diary**

* * *

The morning has come and the sun is starting to rise, the warm sunray shines and warming up the cold temperature of Yokosuka, a town in Kanagawa prefecture. This town has a very long history and is famous for being one of 'Naval Town', which is why many people who live here has a connection towards the sea.

* * *

_**"But this is not the story that you will be expecting" - Shikikan**_

* * *

Inside one of the house on the hill just outskirts of the city, a girl with light purple hair is sleeping peacefully, when suddenly her alarm clock goes off, instantly waking her up from her slumber. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, she then reached for her alarm clock and turned it off, she slowly get off from her bed and change her pajamas into her school attire, after she finished changing, she heads downstairs for breakfast.

She slowly walked downstairs, and head towards bathroom to washed her face, washing away the sleepy feeling inside her head. She then walked towards kitchen, there she saw a beautiful woman with blue hair putting the food on the plate. She then sit on one of the chair, where her breakfast is already waiting, a sunny side up, salad, bacon and toast.

"Good morning mother" She said.

"Good morning Javelin" her mother said.

"So, what's your plan for today?"

"Our school is preparing for school festival, apparently, London-senpai has been busy and asking me, Nimi, Laffey, and Aya to help her"

"Good luck with that sweetie, but be careful okay?"

"Yes mother" Javelin said.

After finishing her breakfast, Javelin take her bag and head towards her school, while walking she's enjoying the view of ocean, along with the sound of seagulls. After reaching downhill, Javelin stopped at the crossroads and waiting for the traffic light to turn green, that's when she saw a familiar sleepy white-haired figure on the other side of the road.

"Laffey-chan!" Javelin called.

_Javelin's POV_

I saw Laffey on the other side of the road, she's being unstable in the morning as usual, after the light turned green, I rushed to the other side of the road and hug her from behind.

"Laffey-chan, good morning!" I said cheerfully, she just giving me "Hmm" as an answer though.

We then walk to our school together, after some walk the school gate finally come into view, we saw Souryuu-senpai beside the gate checking the students, it's her duty since she's the head of public morals committee, we greet her and continued inside.

Our school name is _**'Blue Line Girls Academy'**_ the main building is really big, painted brown with a tower containing shiny golden bell, this school have many facilities such as GYM hall, indoor swimming pool, running track, archery dojo, and auditorium hall. This school also got some history behind it, it is said that the main building was once being used as office for naval operations in Yokosuka.

Me and Laffey went inside and head towards our class, the first year, which is located in the first floor, on the way we saw a tall and beautiful lady with long white hair, shining blue eyes and wearing an formal uniform, she also wear a little tiara on her head. We recognized her as Lady Arbiter, the vice-principal of this school. She's carrying stack of paper on her hands.

"Miss Arbiter! Good morning" me and Laffey bowed.

"Good morning Javelin and Laffey-san" she greeted us back.

"That's a lot of documents! do you need a help Miss?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I can carry this myself" she said.

We continued to walk and saw Graf Spee, talking to Ajax near the stairs when suddenly the PA audio sounding.

"Listen you all! anyone who bullies the girl who has a phone strap of me will be expelled!"

I sweatdropped knowing it was Deutschland, I then saw Spee's face turned red and then she running off somewhere, probably to PA room. We continue to walk and finally arrived at class, just as the bell rang.

_The Empress POV_

My name is Arbiter, The Empress III, I am the vice-principal of Blue Line Girls Academy, trusted with a duty to help The School Director with her task and solving problem around the school grounds. I currently walking towards Director office with stack of papers in my hand, I saw two cute destroyers and they greeted me.

I've arrive in front of office and knocked the door, "Come in!" someone inside said. I opened the door, inside the office was beautiful lady with long black hair, mismatch colored red-golden eyes and wearing white formal uniform, she also wears black garter belt. She currently busy sorting out documents about this school, stacking like a mountain on her desk.

"Shikikan, here's the last batch" I said and put the papers on her desk.

"(Sighed), how many papers should I sort today?! This work is killing me!" she said with grumpy tone.

"It can't be helped since the school festival will be held soon, so the students are very busy as well" I said.

"You know Arbiter-san..., you should be the Director instead of me, I think you might be more fitting for this job..."

"No thanks, I'm enjoying my current job" I said _(Although to tell you the truth, despite all the powers that the school director have, I can't stand these paperwork, so I don't want that position)_ I thought.

"(Sighed) I think I'm gonna die from this..." Shikikan said.

"Cheer up Shikikan, I treat you a food after work if you succeeded!" I try to cheer her up.

"Thank you..." Shikikan said tiredly.

* * *

**_# Timeskip to Lunch Time brought to you by Graf Spee yelling at Deutschland #_**

* * *

_Enterprise's POV_

I am Enterprise, the English teacher in this school, I was teaching one of first year class when the lunchtime bell finally rang. I'm so tired after teaching English subject, so I went to teacher's lounge and opened up my bento box made by Yorktown, there's a rice, salad, tamagoyaki, and Karaage.

I start to eat the rice, when a girl with low twin tailed-blue hair calling for me, she's of course, the math teacher and my annoying Kouhai, Essex. She beg me to share my food because she forgot her bento, so I just sighed and give her some of my Karaage. After I finished eating, I put my bento box back to my bag and come out of teacher's lounge to look for some drink.

I walk along the school hall, walking towards the canteen, I then saw Shoukaku, the music teacher, carrying her flute with her.

"Shoukaku-san!" I called to her.

"Enty-san, good work today" she smiled.

"Where are you going?" she asked me.

"I'm heading to canteen to get some cold drink" I said.

"What a coincidence, I'm also heading to canteen for some melon bread"

"Let's go together then" I happily said.

We arrived at the canteen and ordered at counter, I ordered a croquette and iced coffee, while Shoukaku ordered Melon bread and green tea. We picked an empty table and started eating, Shoukaku keep saying sorry about her sister Zuikaku always bothering me with her desire to challenge me into drinking contest at bar, I actually don't mind though since she's the one who paid for the drink.

We finished eating just as the bell rang, we then go to our respective class for teaching period.

* * *

**_# Timeskip after school brought to you by Zuikaku Sneezing #_**

* * *

_London's POV_

My name is London, I am third year and the student council president of Blue Line Girls Academy, I currently sitting below an old sakura tree in the school's courtyard taking my time to relax after finishing today's student council work.

The soft breeze and the sound of leaves shaking is calming my heart after those stressing work, I wonder what will happened if I didn't called the four starter to help me... maybe I will faint or something. Oh well, now I see what Her Excellency, I mean The Director feels every time she's overworking herself. I take a deep breath and lay my back into the tree, I closed my eyes and is about to fall asleep when I heard an explosion, making me jolted up.

I then saw a smoke coming from the chemistry lab. PA audio then sounding.

"Yunana! stop experimenting weird stuff with chemicals! you might ended up destroying academy!" Souryuu said through PA system and seems pissed.

I sighed, maybe I should just head home, this place is too noisy. I took my bag and walked into front gate, standing near the gate, I saw The Observer Alpha playing with her smartphone with confused expression in her face, I walked towards her wanting to ask what's going on.

"Alpha-san, what's wrong? you look like being troubled by something" I asked.

"London-senpai... it's just about Purifier, she got cold and asking me to buy her food from nearby restaurant"

"Well, why don't you just go then?" I asked.

"Of course because I didn't have enough money!" she pouted.

"Oh..."

"Purifier is such a meanie! it's like she was using me to do all the stuff while she just slacking off!" Observer Alpha said.

"Well, she's your sister after all" I said.

"(Sighed) What should I do now?"

"Hmm, how about I go with you and lend you some money, you can returned it after you got home" I said.

"Really? thanks!" she said smiling.

We were about to go to the said restaurant when I heard someone's calling me

_Third Person POV_

Javelin is currently putting her stuff into her bag and preparing to leave the the school, she tired after helping London organizing documents for the upcoming school festival. After finished cleaning her table, she took her bag and walked out of the class.

While walking towards the front gate, Javelin saw London and Observer Alpha talking, she asked them what are they doing, and London said that she will accompanied Observer Alpha to buy some food for her sister. Javelin then asked if she's allowed to tag along, which London agrees.

After some time walking, they're arrived at certain fast food restaurant not far from the school, they went to counter and ordered their food. Observer Alpha is ordering 2 salt Karaage - one for take away, London is ordering fried salmon fillet, and Javelin is ordering cheesecake, they then sat at empty seat waiting for their food to arrived.

Javelin then noticed that there's many familiar people at this restaurant, most of them are student from her school, but certain 2 people catches Javelin's attention, it was The School Director and her Vice, in their table there's already a stack of plate.

"Is this really okay Arbiter-san? I think I eat too much..." Shikikan asked.

"No worries Shikikan, you may eat as much as you want, it's the payment for your death march today" Arbiter smiled.

"Thank you! I'm really glad I have such a kind and generous vice" Shikikan said almost cried.

Javelin just sweatdropped, after some time their food finally arrived. Javelin, London and Observer Alpha happily eating their food.

After finished eating, Javelin parted away from the two and heading to her home since it's started to get dark, on the way to her house, Javelin saw a certain figure with blonde hair and long twin tail at the same crossroad below the hill.

"Auntie Nelson!" she shouted making the blonde girl turned her head towards her, Javelin then running towards Nelson and hug her.

"Javelin? are you also heading home?" Nelson asked.

"Yes"

"Well let's go then, I don't want to be late for dinner" Nelson said.

* * *

**_# Short Timeskip to their home, brought to you by sick Purifier-chan #_**

* * *

"Tadaima, Rodney" Nelson said after opening the front door.

"I'm home mother!" Javelin said.

"Welcome home!" they heard Rodney voice from the kitchen.

The two went to the kitchen and see 3 plate of Hamburger Steak and salad on the dining table.

_Javelin's POV_

After eating dinner, I went to my room and put down my bag, I'm glad that there's no homework today, so I can just laze around in my bed. I took out my smartphone and opened up certain shipgirl gacha game.

After some times playing, went down and take a shower. In the bathroom, I washed my body and then entered the bathtub filled with warm water, relaxing my body, a hot bath after hard day is the best! After finished bathing and put on my pajamas, I went back to my room again, I took my phone and opened the chat app, chatting with people sure is fun that's I didn't realized it's already bed time.

But chatting for hours sure is tiring and my tiredness drove me to sleep.

* * *

**_To be Continued...?_**


	5. Chapter 3 - 2

**Javelin and The Precious School Memories  
**

* * *

It's the day before Blue Line School festival and everyone is preparing their class for it. There's a class that opened up maid cafe, haunted house, and various food stand, but there's also class who do entertainment things like drama.

Just outside of school gate, a military transport truck is seen, Shikikan picking up a huge shell from the truck and carrying it on her shoulder, after she entered the school, the student instantly looking at her in awe of either her strength or how huge the shell is. Shikikan went around the school and into the running track, there she saw Maury preparing for her running practice.

Maury offered a help but Shikikan said it's okay, she then continue to walk further behind the school area, where there's a huge turret with two 510mm naval guns. She saw Tester SS, the engineer of the school, standing near the entrance to the turret's interior.

"This is the last one, Tester-san!" Shikikan said.

"Thanks for your help Shikikan! We may test fire this gun now if you're allowing us" Tester said.

"Well sure, but wait for the right timing"

This huge gun turret is pretty old and according to school tradition, this gun must be fired at least once in a year to honored the long history of the Blue Line academy, which is once used to be a headquarter of Naval Forces. Tester SS who's in charge of maintaining the school facilities, is also checking the gun every time when it needs to be fired. The shell for the gun is supplied specially by Japanese military, although it's just blank, the sound of the gun firing is realistic and loud.

Shikikan went inside bunker below the gun turret and placed the shell into loading bay and then exited the bunker.

"We should test this gun after school period ended, I don't want to interrupt the students working on their projects" Shikikan said.

"I understand, in the meantime I will double check the mechanism" Tester said.

"Thanks for your hard work"

At lunch time, Shikikan is currently walking towards cafeteria to get her lunch, along the hallway, she saw various students working for preparation of festival. When Shikikan arrived at cafeteria, she went to counter and ordered a Shoyu Ramen, Rice, and Fried salted Anchovies, she then sat at one of empty table and start eating. She prefer to eat slowly because she's kind of person who would thoroughly enjoy the food, and trying to savor every taste in it.

Not long after, she saw Arbiter walking towards her with her food, and then sit beside her.

"You sure like Anchovy very much, Shikikan" Arbiter said.

"Yes, they're best snack and side dishes" Shikikan said while putting some anchovies on top of her rice.

"By the way, is the gun preparation going well?"

"Yes it is, we will test fire it today after school hour ends, please tell PA to link a wireless microphone to me later"

"Sure"

"Now then the only thing left is..."

Shikikan then heard a wings flapping and saw an Eagle landing on the windows frame, Shikikan recognized that the Eagle is Yorktown's, since she saw a paper attached to his leg that is probably message for her. Shikikan gently take the paper off the Eagle's leg and read it, it says that the government have allowed her to conduct a testing for the naval gun.

Shikikan then gently pat the Eagle and give him fried chicken, which he ate happily before flying off again.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

* * *

Enterprise, Shoukaku, Mikasa, and Essex is currently helping their student building stalls in the academy's courtyard, although Essex sometimes messed up by keep telling Enty that she can do better job than her. Some club is opening food stall while others opened a games stall, Aya and Long Island which is part of gaming club is helping some of gaming stall, they arranging some games like shooting game, catching goldfish, etc.

Still, the number of food stalls is almost 2 times of game stalls, and since some stall can't be handled by just one person, this make them requires finding more people to help managing the stalls. Meanwhile, the third year students are preparing their class for a maid café, with the help of Belfast, which is the experience maid of Elizabeth household.

Because they didn't have many resources to made complax menu, they just made simple foods like omurice, curry and some pre-made sweets made by Elizabeth's royal maid corps. Takao and Atago is currently making maid uniform, some of the uniform have long skirt while some is short. They then got called by London.

"Good work Takao-san, Atago-san!" London said.

"Thank you, we just need 2 more and we're done" Takao said.

"Oh, when you're done please hanged the uniforms there!" London pointing at clothes hanger.

"Alright"

Few moments later, Takao finally done with the costumes and then hanged them, she then heard the classroom door opened, it was Javelin. She asked Takao if she can helped her club preparing the food stall, which she agrees. After leaving Atago to do the rest of the work, Takao and Javelin head towards school courtyard.

_Javelin's POV_

I'm walking towards the school courtyard along with Takao-senpai, my cooking club has some trouble on making stall because we have no experience of doing so, and all the teachers already busy with other clubs.

After we arrived at the courtyard, we walked towards my club's spot, we then saw Mullany, Ning Hai, and Graf Spee currently preparing the materials for our stall. Not wasting more time, Takao-senpai started to build a simple but nice stall for us, of course we also helping her either by following her guidance, or just finding the tool she needed.

After some time, our stall finally finished, we thank Takao-senpai and she gone back to her class.

* * *

_**NEXT DAY**_

* * *

I'm waking up from my sleep and after changing my attire, I rushed downstairs for breakfast. When I entered the kitchen, the breakfast already on the table, Mother is still cooking and Auntie Nelson already started eating, she worked at certain convenient store near my school and sometimes have to wake up early if her shift is in the morning, or overslept herself if it is afternoon shift.

I sat on chair and start eating my food, with Mother soon joining us too, after finishing breakfast, I then started heading to school. I walk in the usual road leading downhill from residential area I lived in, and then arrived at the certain crossroad, where Laffey is usually almost dozing off waiting for a green light, but this time she's not alone, I saw Enty sensei with her. I crossed the road and greet them.

"Good Morning sensei! Laffey-chan too!" I greet them.

"Good morning Javelin"

We then walked together to school.

"So how's your club preparation for festival today?" sensei asked.

"It went well, I'm glad our senpai helping us preparing our stall, if not we're not gonna make it for today" I said.

We chat a bit more until we reached the school. The school gate is decorated with beautiful archway covered in balloons and flowers, with a sign _'Azur Lane School Festival'_ on it. I walked inside the gate and saw so many stall along the road leading to main school building, there's a food stall that serves Takoyaki, Yakisoba, Apple Candy, Chocolate Banana, etc.

I walked to Takoyaki stall and saw Cleveland-senpai currently cooking takoyaki, she skillfully twirling her chopstick to made the Takoyaki round, She then noticed me and asked if I want some. Of course I'm intending to buy some in the first place, I then ordered Takoyaki but with mix filling of squid and fish. After she cook my food and gave it to me, I proceed to walk inside the school building, eating my Takoyaki along the way.

When I went inside, I saw the hallway is beautifully decorated, making this building doesn't look like school anymore, every student look busy making final preparation before the guest arrived. I arrived at my class and pick up the stuff needed for our stall, I then head back outside to help my club attending it. In the stall, Graf Spee is currently preparing the Ice cube and putting them into freezer, while Ning Hai and Mullany is preparing the syrups and cups.

I put down the stuff I carried which is a bag full of tea leaves, and then proceed to help Graf Spee preparing the Ice shaver.

After we finished, I look at my wristwatch and it's 30 minutes before festival started, I then heard PA tune sounding.

"Your attention please, all student and school staff please gather at running track for festival opening ceremony. Once again, all student and school staff please gather at running track for festival opening ceremony"

We stopped our work and started to walk towards running track, every students are heading there also. All students and teachers including staffs are gathering around running track, just southeast of main school building. I meet my other 3 starter friends (Nimi, Laffey, Aya) in the corner of the field and greet them happily. Few minutes later, The School Director entered the field and walk towards podium.

"Good morning students and staff of Blue Line Girls Academy, today is the day we're gonna held our yearly school festival, this festival has been part of this school's tradition since hundred years ago even when this place is used to be Naval Base, so we must continue to preserve this tradition to respect the long history of this place. Our tradition is also including firing 20.1 inch naval guns, which has become a symbol of this area"

The director then takes out a walkie talkie from her belt and seems talking to someone. She then warned us to covered our ears if we can't handle a loud sound from the guns, actually this gun has been tested yesterday and all of students are just calm and giving good reaction.

"Be advised, Blue Line Academy is gonna fire it's gun once again, people of Yokosuka please stay calm"

Director said with different microphone, probably linked to town's public broadcast system. She then walked towards the huge turret containing 2 naval guns that's located some meters south of running tracks. She then climbed the turret and standing on top of it.

"Prepare to fire! both guns at maximum elevation, load special festival ammo!"

The gun slowly elevating and after some time, it's reaching 45°. The Director then started the countdown.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, FIRE!"

The gun fired making an awesome monstrous explosion and huge shock wave that made the ground shake and surrounding vegetation blown by the wind. Few second after the shot, the shell explode in the sky and dozens of colorful flare appeared, everyone cheering and applauds enthusiastically watching at the scene. The Director then going back to her podium.

"Now, I announced that Azur Lane School Festival is officially opened!"

The guest starting to arrived and many stall started to get busy, Me and Spee currently serving customers with shaved Ice, while Ning Hai and Mullany serving other drinks like tea and Milkshake. Because of the hot weather and there's just few drink stall around, we are so busy as hell and even didn't have time to sit down.

After many waves of customers, our stall finally run out, I take a deep sigh of relieved and dropped into floor, other three also doing the same. After we finished cleaning our stall from leftover trashes, I decide to enjoy the rest of the festival, first I'm going inside the school and into the rooftop.

Rooftop is an amazing place, you can see beautiful blue ocean, Mikasa Memorial Park to the northeast, a and good view of Tokyo bay with Mountain Fuji in the back. Satisfied with the view, I'm going back inside the school, in the hallway I saw a sign that says 'Maid Cafe'. I went inside and being greeted by Sirius, who guide me into table and giving me the menu, I then ordered Naval Curry and Iced Tea. While waiting for my food, I spin my head and look around, there are many people here and even Miss Essex is also eating here, the third years sure put a lot of effort to made their class into this cafe, it feels like I'm on a real cafe! Heheheh.

I proceed outside into stall rows, I saw Laffey-chan Aya-chan and Nimi-chan in front of Yakisoba stall and run towards them.

"Nimi-chaaaan!" I run to her and hugged her.

"Javelin? are you finished with your stall?"

"Yes! we're completely run out!" I said.

After Nimi got her Yakisoba, the four of us then walked together and having fun at the festival, playing games and doing many things together. As evening is approaching, we walked towards running track to watch fireworks display, I look at my wristwatch and it's 18.45 PM now. The fireworks will start at 19.00 PM so we still has bit of time and looking for a good spot, which is difficult since many people already crowded in the field, we then decide that we will watch from the school's rooftop.

In the rooftops we are sharing the story of our days in the festival while eating foods we bought earlier. Minutes later, the fireworks display has started and the sky is filled with beautiful fireworks explosion, the four of us smiled at the scene.

I'm really glad that I enrolled at this school, despite there's some trouble in my school life, there's always a people that helped me. Despite I'm still just first year, I made some beautiful memories in this school with my classmates, senpai, and the teachers. And now I'm here happily watching fireworks with my best friends.

This is maybe one of best day in my life, and I will never ever forget it.

* * *

**_The End_**

* * *

**Happy 1st Anniversary, Azur Lane English!**

* * *

**A/N; I'm bit disappointed since I can't put Images, but oh well...**


	6. Chapter 4 - 1

**Past and Future**

* * *

Somewhere in a sealed out mirror sea area of Pacific Ocean, know as 'Iron Bottom Sound', Eagle Union fleet is struggling in a fight against Elite Siren Forces and Axis Sakura Empire. A mysterious being resembling Heavy Cruiser Takao is seen wreaking havoc with her skillful swordsmanship and rapid firing 203mm guns, Baltimore is doing her best in holding her back but many and many more Siren ships keep appearing, moreover, the leader of the Sires, Tester SS is also present and can attack them at any moment.

Not far behind them, a tall girl with long silver hair, light blue eyes and wearing navy blue Admiralty Uniform, medium length skirt and hat is silently watching as the battle unfolded into all out war.

The Commander is watching from a small lifeboat in the middle of the sea, many shipgirls keep asking her why do she always insisted to watch a battle personally while it's clearly really dangerous place, while her answer is always same; 'To watch over the girls', many of shipgirls think that was not the actual reason.

The Eagle Union fleet is getting pushed back and now Mikasa is standing as the last line defense for Commander against Takao and Tester SS, while the rest of the fleet is still keeping off the siren duplicates. The opponents is starring at each other for a moment before starting their battle.

* * *

**_Several Years Ago - The First Great Atlantic Siren War_**

* * *

A transport fleet consisting of 10 ships from Eagle Union is seen cruising in the open ocean, they are on the way back home to New York after delivering supplies to Royal Navy allies. Around them is a 3 Armoured Cruiser in task of escorting them.

One Cruiser at the front is looking very different than other two, She have a black and white camouflage scheme and is flying a big black jolly roger flag at her forward mainmast, while her rear mainmast is hoisting Eagle Union flag.

This Cruiser name is Montana, a Tennessee-class armoured cruiser of Eagle Union, she is famously known as 'Pirate' due to her habit of collecting spoil of war from her defeated enemies. Despite her nickname, she is very loyal to her country and would do her duty with discipline. At the bow, stands a girl with long ocean blue hair and light blue eyes, and is wearing a serafuku (Sailor Uniform) and dark coat, some parts of her body is wrapped in bandages. She holds a medium-sized sword, which is beautiful and decorated with diamond and gold.

She stared at horizon, a smile formed on her beautiful face, seeing a calm blue ocean sure giving a calm feelings, she always wishing to sail in this beautiful ocean at peace once the war is over.

* * *

Few miles later, she saw a land in the distance, and soon the famously known Statue of Liberty is seen, welcoming them home.

Montana stop at the port and girl earlier stepped down from 'herself', she is greeted by her commanding officer, and he told her that central command want to talk about her about something important.

Montana walked along the port, heading to the big white building which is a Fleet Central Command, she entered the building and walking straight to the main office, in front of the office, she politely knocked the door and went inside, where she saw a man wearing full Admiralty uniform complete with some medals. Montana straighten her pose and saluting him before he told her to be at ease.

"Welcome to my office, Montana" The Admiral greeted her.

"It's an honor to be here sir, I heard there's something you want to talk about with me?" Montana said.

"Ah, yes... actually...the faction has made a new treaty regarding the rules of our navy... and..."

"And?"

"You need to retired from duty, Montana..." He said.

Montana is slightly surprise by this, but she's keep her calm because she know she haven't heard him giving full explanation.

"I know you must be disappointed, but fortunately our government are kind enough to give you some chance to still serving in the Navy, although you will not in the front line" he said continuing the explanations.

"I don't mind at all sir, orders are orders, but I'm glad that I still can serve in the navy!"

"Good, I'm very proud to have a loyal ship like you, and by the way, your name will be changed after you got assigned to your new duty"

He then takes out some papers from his desk, and giving them to Montana.

"This is a document for you, you should go to arsenal to have your old wisdom cube replaced with a new one, this is special gift from the navy for you" he smiled.

"S-sir... is this really okay? I think I'm not really worthy of getting such treatment..." Montana said nervously after reading one documents on her hands.

"What are you talking about? even though you mostly just on escort duty, that alone is not a simple task and you're already escorting more than 150.000 tonnage of ships safely back and forth to Royal Faction across the Atlantic!" he explained.

"T-thank you sir! I promise that I will never disappointed the navy for this! and will doing my new task with great spirit!" Montana said saluting to her Admiral.

* * *

**_Several Years Later - The Second Great Siren War_**

* * *

Montana or now named Missoula, is now a Commander of Azur Lane Naval Base located in Central Pacific Ocean, she is now has been fitted with new experimental wisdom cubes which the class of ship is a mystery and no one actually know about this, and due to her experience in the past war, she has become a wise Commander who's being respected by her shipgirls.

One day, Commander (I'm gonna called her this from now) is strolling around the western side of the port where several daily facilities like market, bathhouse, and restaurant is located. Actually, her office is also located nearby, and that office is also serving as her home.

Commander stop by a vegetable stall that is managed by Oklahoma, and she bought a couple of carrots, onion, and some leeks/scallion. After checking her note, she saw that she already have all ingredients needed for dinner, she put her note back to her bag and started to head back towards her office/home. It's almost evening time and the sun starting to set down to the west of horizon, making a very beautiful scene, Commander is walking along the sandy shoreline, where she saw couple of girls either playing or enjoying the sunset, but then a certain girl caught her attention.

She's a mature girl with brown hair, horns beside her head and is wearing a coat over Sailor Uniform from first great war, She's none other than Mikasa, a veteran of Sakura Empire, and one of few Sakura shipgirls who stay loyal to Azur Lane after her faction defected to Crimson Axis.

Commander walked towards her and said good evening, Mikasa then smiled and greeted back.

"What are you up to Mikasa?" Commander asked with smile.

"I'm enjoying the sunset by the sea..." Mikasa said smiling.

"Do you want to drop by? I was thinking of eating dinner with someone for a change" Commander smiled.

"Thank you Commander, I appreciated it"

The two veteran walking together to Commander's office. After arriving, they walked inside the office building and continue towards Commander's room, she took a key from her pocket and opened the door, letting Mikasa in.

Mikasa look around, the room is pretty much like apartments but the luxury type, the living room is adjacent to the dinning room/kitchen, in the living room side there's a big LCD TV in front of a sofa and some painting of old ships on the wall, including old Montana, Mikasa, and Aurora.

Commander walked to the kitchen and put her groceries on table, she then put on an apron and asked Mikasa what would she like to eat, but she said she leave it to Commander, so she decided to cook some Hamburger Steak for them. As Commander cooking, Mikasa is sitting on dinning table looking at her Commander with amazement, not admiring her skill in cooking but also her beautiful figure, making her unconsciously blushing.

Few minutes later Commander is done with her cooking, she put 2 plate of Hamburger Steak and 2 bowl of salad on the table, and she start eating together with two finished eating when suddenly an alarm sound echoing throughout the base. Commander hurriedly takes the dirty dishes into sink before putting on her coat and running off outside with Mikasa following behind her.

Commander run into her office and pick up her telephone, dialing the information center and asked what's happening, she soon getting informed that the forward base of Guadalcanal is being attacked by Siren forces and Sakura Empire, and the defenders are struggling and requesting reinforcement.

"Solomon huh, interesting..." Commander smirked.

"What's going on Commander?" Mikasa asked.

"I will be going to Solomon with some girls to reinforce the front line base!"

"B-but Commander, that's too dangerous, you might get hurt or even worse!" Mikasa said.

"Don't worry Mikasa, I'll be fine"

* * *

Soon, a fleet formed by 2 Carriers (Enterprise, Zuikaku), 2 Battleship (Mikasa, South Dakota), 2 Heavy Cruisers (Astoria, Minneapolis), 3 Light Cruisers (Atlanta, Juneau, San Diego), and 3 Destroyers (Laffey, Kimberly, Benson) is sailing towards the Solomon Sea with Commander boarding Mikasa (Ship), as she insisting to come with them despite knowing that it's dangerous.

As they approach the area, the sea is getting dark and a black cloud darker than thunderstorms is hovering over the area, emitting an evil energy which create the mirror sea. The fleet saw Guadalcanal island in the distance, with a thick smoke coming from the destroyed facilities in the Lunga point, soon a cannon sound can be heard in the distance, which means there's still fighting going on.

Washington, Baltimore, San Juan, Birmingham, and Cleveland is doing their best in holding the Sirens and Sakura Empire production model, which endlessly appearing from the horizon, Cleveland and San Juan already taking medium damage, while Baltimore and Washington is protecting them.

Not wasting anymore time, The Shipgirls transforming their ships into battle rigging and start assisting the defenders, Mikasa lowered one of her lifeboat for Commander before transforming her rigging.

Soon the battle evolved into all out war, the skies filled with planes and AA fire, the sea is swarming with torpedoes, and the air is filled with smell of burning gunpowder and blood.

The fleet is trying their hardest but their strength alone seems not enough as some ship have already taken medium damage and is forced to back off to the rear, making them harder to fight back.

"There's no end to them, they keep appearing like cockroaches!" Washington yelled.

"We need to hold on, this ocean is vital to us and if we lose it..." Mikasa said.

A glowing shell suddenly landed on Mikasa side, causing light damage to her, more shell coming her way but she manage to avoid them. Some distance in front of them, stand 2 girl, one is resembling exactly like Takao, while other one is an Elite Siren which is Tester SS.

Takao suddenly charges forward and fighting Baltimore in almost point blank range, she's about to fire at her enemy when Takao use her sword to land a blow on Baltimore's side rigging, heavily damaging them and stunning Baltimore to the back, she is now heavily damage and can't continue to fight. When Takao is about to finished her, a shell landed near her port side but she avoid turned her head and saw Mikasa with Commander some distance behind her.

Takao quickly evading her next attack and charging towards her, Mikasa is about to dodging her attack but a bomb dropped by a plane suddenly hit her, making her stunned and can't evade Takao's sword attack.

Mikasa is holding her hand in pain, she saw the sky is swarming with red planes along with some siren planes with them.

"Ara~ Looks like grande Mikasa doesn't have power to fight aircraft ~"

Mikasa turned towards the person and saw Akagi, the aircraft carrier from 1st Carrier Division of Sakura Empire is standing beside Tester SS, smirking while launching more planes.

"Shit, that fox gonna give us problem with her elite squad of planes now, and I almost run out of planes myself!" Zuikaku said cursing.

"I guess she know about it and appears when we almost run out of fighters" Enty said.

Takao is now in front of Commander, they starring at each other but Commander is somehow calmed and making emotionless face. Not wasting anymore time waiting, she charges forward towards Commander.

"Commander!"

_*Clang!*_

* * *

Mikasa opened her eyes, she can't believed what she saw in front of her. Commander is blocking Takao's sword with her bare hand! she's grabbing the sharp sword as if it was made of plastic.

"I guess that's enough! I can't stand watching while my girls are suffering!" Commander said with rage.

She add a force to her hand, snapping Takao's sword edge from the rest before then punching her stomach with her fist that also holding the sharp edge of the sword, stabbing it to her altogether. The force of her fist is enough to create shockwave and blowing Takao hundred meters back, afterwards, a smoke can be seen from her palm.

"Now, you've all really done it..." Commander glared at the sirens.

She snapped her finger and a golden wisdom cube appears on her hand, suddenly the sea behind her starting to glow, Commander stepped out from her lifeboat and stand on the water surface.

A huge explosion of water appeared behind her and from below the sea, a huge ship is emerging from the depths of Iron Bottom Sound, the ship is bigger than South Dakota and has more dimension than Washington.

The ship glows and tearing apart becoming thousands of small wisdom cubes that surrounded the Commander, and her rigging is formed.

The rigging is a split-hull type with big conning tower behind her back hoisting a black Jolly Roger flag, and has a 4 massive turret housing three **16 inch (406mm) 50 caliber Mark 7 guns **each, and on her side hull rigging is a 3 small turret on each side housing two** 5 inch (127mm) 54 caliber Mark 16** long barrelled dual purposed guns and a handful of Bofors AA cannon.

The golden wisdom cubes on Commander's hand is turning into a silver pirate sword with golden holder decorated with beautiful diamonds, and finally, her hair color turned from silver into ocean blue and black coat appeared around her Admiralty uniform, reminiscent of her uniform from the past.

"C-commander?!" Enty frozen in place looking at her.

"I-is she..."

"Good Evening~ My name is Montana, a Montana-class Fast Battleship of Eagle Union, please to meet you ladies~" she smirked and turned towards the sirens.

"Now, shall we begin the Piracy?"

* * *

**_ To be Continued..._**


	7. Halloween Story 1

**Saving Transylvania**

* * *

Once upon a time...

There's a kingdom situated in the middle of the Ocean just few miles from main continent, surrounded by beautiful blue sea, the kingdom is made of many small islands. The Kingdom name is **"Silver Spear Archipelago"**, and is ruled by a brave king. Under his rule, the kingdom manage to achieved a splendid technology development beyond what you can imagine, this included their naval power, which is the most powerful navy in the continent.

One day, The King is exploring ancient library when he found an ancient book containing weird fact and technologies, which including some kind of magic architectural gate, which he think looks beautiful.

The king then announced the idea of building this gate in the southwest approach of Silver Spear Archipelago, with an intention of using it to welcomed the visitor that always come to archipelago every year. The king gathered all best scientists, builder, technicians, and even some priest to help constructing this gate.

The work soon started, many ship is seen delivering materials for the construction at the southwest of archipelago.

In the nearby island, a girl with long black hair, a missmatched red-golden colored eyes is standing in one of watchtower, she's wearing black uniform resembling officer, black long gown and some kind of tiara. Behind her is another 3 girl, they're all wearing tuxedo but with different manner.

\- The first girl has shoulder length black hair, pair of red eyes covered by glasses, and is wearing black coat over her tuxedo with red scarf tie and skirt, she's also wearing black hat.

\- The second girl has short tomboyish black hair with some blue line, pair of light blue eyes, and is wearing brown tuxedo with blue tie and brown pants.

\- The third girl has medium length messy hair, pair of green eyes, and is wearing dark green tuxedo with green bowtie and long back gown, and on top of that, a hat.

* * *

"You know, I somehow feel uneasy about the looks of that new gate..." the second girl said.

"What's wrong with it Igy?" The third girl asked.

"Please stop calling me that Jack!" Igor said.

"I mean, there's something odd with the design, it's like I seen it somewhere before..." Igor continue.

"Maybe it's just your imagination Igy, we all know you always thinking about too many complicated things" the first girl said.

"Hmph! You're the one who always easygoing about too many things Blade!, please be serious sometimes like when you're in battle!" Igor yelled at Blade, she then turned to the girl in front of her.

"Commander! you should say something too! you've been silent for too long!" Igor said trying to gain the attention of Commander in front of her.

"(Sigh) What's should I say anyway?, my task is commanding Intania fleet and not commenting about construction or architecture thing..." Commander said sighing.

Commander turned her vision to the north, the gate was not the only building being built. In some key area in archipelago, a three massive watchtower is being built overseeing the gate. It was described in the book that these tower purposes is for a monument for 'saying goodbye' to visitor who leaving through the gate.

The three towers were built on key island across the archipelago and is blessed with some kind of power from the priest who's helping with the construction.

* * *

**_Several Weeks Later..._**

* * *

The massive gate is finished along with 3 beautiful towers overlooking it. The king, is holding celebration party aboard his personal ship named **'Transylvania'**, a beautiful steam-powered sail ship decorated with lots of sparkling lamp and paint.

On the island not far from her, 4 warships is docked, standing by in case of emergency, The first ship is **Jackal**, an old Dreadnought Battleship armed with 12 (6x2) 283mm main battery guns and lots of secondary guns of various caliber. Her hull is painted white with large chain over the bow and stern of her hull and her superstructure is painted orange with some kind of rotating radar on top of her central mast. Her most iconic feature is a fist-shaped ornament at her bow.

The second ship is **Igor**, an old Protected Cruiser armed with handful of 152mm guns (14) and lots of 76mm secondary guns (18). Same as Jackal, she was painted white and orange, with a facemask installed in front of her bridge, her iconic feature is her electrical Tesla funnel that powered her engine.

The third ship is **Blade**, a second-generation Destroyer armed with three 120mm guns and four 53cm fast-firing torpedo harpoon tubes and smoke screen. Her hull was painted white while her superstructure is painted turquoise, her iconic feature is a funnel powered with unique steam that powered her engine.

The last ship is **The Commander** of Intania Fleet herself, she's a massive last-generation Battleship armed with 6 (3x2) 510mm main battery guns and a handful of 100mm dual purposed guns. Her hull was painted black while her superstructure is painted gray, and around her overall body is a beautiful carvings made of pure gold, which is also her iconic feature.

These 4 ships were the form of rigging from the girls earlier, which is the shipgirls of Intania fleet.

The party is going well, The King happily partying with his people aboard the Transylvania, who sailed slowly in front of the gate with fireworks being fired from nearby ship around.

Unknowingly to them, the ancient book, which is inside King's room in Transylvania is opening by itself and started to emitting a green light, a green mysterious aura emerged from the massive gate and surrounded Transylvania. Suddenly, Transylvania lost her power and is being dragged by green mist towards the gate, as soon as Transylvania reached the gate, she's disappeared from sight.

Commander, who is watching from the island where she docked, immediately realized that something is wrong and hurriedly called Blade, Igor, and Jackal to chase after Transylvania. They boarding their ship and make a full engine power towards the gate.

* * *

The 4 brave warriors went pass through the gate, which is now becoming portal to another dimension, they're appearing in a strange filthy world where everything is dark and misty. The scenery is looking like a hell, there's a strange creature flying or swimming below the water surface, and there's a strange creepy sound in the distance.

The 4 ships maneuvering several miles from the gate before finding Transylvania, dead in the water with no power, Commander stop near Transylvania and board her, she saw many passenger scared having no clue what's going on, while The King is sitting on his throne confused.

Commander went to the King and he's very happy to see her, he told her that everyone is alright but the ship can't move because the power is mysteriously gone and can't back up.

"Don't worry, we will bring you all back home, I promise" Commander said.

"Thank you very much! You have my deepest gratitude as a King!" The King said in relieved while shaking Commander's hand.

Commander went outside and told her 3 shipgirls that they need to tow Transylvania back to gate and to home waters. The girls nodded and soon transformed their ships into rigging and ready to escort her, Commander tied the rear of her rigging to Transylvania with a strong wire and she slowly towed The Transylvania, with Blade, Igor, and Jackal escorting her.

They slowly maneuvering through filthy waters, Blade is at the front of Commander, scouting what's ahead while Igor and Jackal is guarding the rear, Commander is also readying up her main guns to fight what possible enemies will come, but due to her towing Transylvania, her fighting capabilities were limited to avoid harming Transylvania itself.

Some distance later they heard a loud creaking sound and a fireball is seen heading towards Blade in high speed, Blade quickly made an evasive maneuvers evading the massive fireball, which missed few meters and making a big splash near her.

Blade scouted the direction where the fireball was coming and saw a massive catapult, She immediately inform Commander and her fellow shipgirls. Commander load one of her gun and fire a single HE shell at the catapult, destroying it before it caused any more harm, but soon as they passed by a corridor-like area, a strange ship started to appearing from 2 direction. Commander observed the ship and from the looks of them, they're a pre-dreadnought Battleship type armed with 4 guns and many small caliber secondary guns.

"Igy! Jack! Move forward! destroy those ships before they're getting closer, or I will be forced to stop towing and fighting them in close combat!" Commander said.

"Yes Ma'am!" Igor and Jackal shouted.

Jackal and Igor soon unleashed their firepower upon the enemies, Igor constantly burned the enemy with her quick firing 152mm guns loaded with HE shell, while Jackal load her 283mm guns with AP shell, shredding the enemy armor while her secondaries are pounding them without mercy.

Blade is also helping by unleashing a horde of torpedoes while at the same time providing cover for Transylvania with a smoke screen, while Commander is dealing with onshore catapult with her 510mm gun.

As the fleet progressed through the dark sea, more and more zombie ship is appearing before them, making them slightly annoyed. After what seems to be endless horde of zombie ships, the fleet is reaching a wide sea area just in front of the portal, where they finished off the last appearing ship and catapult.

Suddenly, the area around gate is engulfed by green mist and a negative energy is emerging from it. Soon, a figure is seen coming out of the mist, She's a mature girl with black hair, some strand of the hair is glowing green, she got a bloody red eyes, and is wear a tattered black priest clothes with robe over it.

Behind her is a 4 turret containing 3 guns each and some casemated secondaries on her side rigging, which is littered with dents and branches, Commander can tell that she's a Battleship. She's standing in front of the gate, blocking the way.

"Jack and Igy, please tow Transylvania while I deal with that girl! Blade, cover them using smoke screen! take Transylvania around for a bit until I finished my business with her" Commander ordered her Shipgirls.

"Y-Yes ma'am! but are you sure you can handle her alone? she look... strong..." Jackal said.

"And menacing too..." Blade said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can defeat her, now go!" Commander said.

"Yes ma'am" Igor said.

Blade soon lay out her smoke screen and Transylvania, towed by Igor and Jackal is disappearing into the smoke.

Commander sailed towards the mysterious shipgirl, she stopped some distance in front of her.

"Who the heck are you and what is your plan?" Commander shouted at the girl.

"Hehehe..., My name is **Rasputin** and I'm the ruler of the filth world..." She said with deep voice.

"What do you plan to do by dragging our King to this world?"

"Oh... I just take him on little trip... after all... if I take him as hostage, I can easily take over the world on the other side of this gate, which is suddenly opened thanks to him! Hahahaha!" Rasputin evily laughed.

"Hmph! do you think I will let it happened? I will show you the strength of Intania fleet!" Commander takes out her sword from it's holder and pointed it at Rasputin.

"Well then... let's see what you got then... shall we...?" Rasputin summoned a big mystical staff and pointed it at Commander.

Commander aimed her guns at Rasputin, firing a massive heavyweight shell towards her, Rasputin quickly react and evade her attack and fired her 12 guns in return, making a terrifying roaring sound from the salvo.

Commander evade some of the shell while slashing some with her sword, trying to get closer to Rasputin. She fired her secondaries to distract her but the gun barely make a dent, so she fired her guns again, 2 shells hit Rasputin and slowed her down.

Rasputin continuously fired her main gun which is reloading at unbelievably fast rate, some of the shell is hitting Commander and made some of her secondaries inoperable. Commander load an AP shell and aimed at one of Rasputin's Main Gun turret, She fired and the shell hit, completely destroying the turret and stunning Rasputin at the same time.

Commander take this chance to charge towards her and slashing her sword with all her might, blowing Rasputin few meters back while still stunned. Commander then fired all of her six main guns at Rasputin, making a loud bang and huge explosion.

Soon the smoke from explosion disappeared, but Rasputin is nowhere to be seen, Commander knew that she must be running away but she decided not to search for her since it's just gonna waste of time. Soon she saw Blade, Igor, Jackal and Transylvania in the distance approaching her, she wave her hand at them and joined their formation not long after.

"Where's that girl from earlier? did you defeat her?" Igor asked.

"I don't know, when I almost win, she suddenly disappeared..." Commander said.

"Well, at least you're safe Commander!" Blade said.

"Yes, what would happened to Intania fleet if we lost you" Jackal said.

The fleet set their course towards the gate, and they slowly entered it. They thought it was over, but Rasputin, who is watching from her castle with a smirk is saying the otherwise...

* * *

"Under the moonlit sky, the sea is churning, onshore catapults are creaking, and dreadful zombie ships are chasing the living. Rasputin, your arch enemy, has her guns loaded and ready to fire. Help Transylvania reach her destination and don't let her fall victim to the awakened evil!"

* * *

**_To Be Continued... _**


	8. Chapter 4 - 2

**The Rise of Battleship Montana**

* * *

Thunderstorm is brewing and the wind is getting strong, the weather started to raining and the wave is getting heavy that something might turned wrong. Between The Guadalcanal and Savo island, two faction is fighting each other in a decisive battle of Solomon.

Standing before a horde of Siren and Sakura Empire, a shipgirl flying a jolly roger flag is glaring at them while preparing to attack. She aimed her twelve 16 inch gun towards some production type ship and unleashed her salvo, destroying 4 ship, including a Queen-class aircraft carrier.

She then turned her gun towards the still stunned Alter-Takao and fired a combination of 6 HE and 6 AP, a horde of shells hit Takao with unbelievable accuracy and she finally defeated, disappearing without trace.

Tester SS just smirked while Akagi still continuing to launch her planes. Finally her attack is ready, she sent a wave of 20 bombers towards Montana alone. Montana is just standing there with emotionless look while staring at the approaching attack, as the plane getting closer, she suddenly smirked.

Commander point her sword towards the approaching bombers formation and fired all of her AA guns, soon the sky is crawling with bullet and flak cloud and in just 10 second, all of 20 planes are shot down without even had a chance to drop their payload, thanks to her advanced AA radar and computer guidance system.

"Do you think this outdated tier 7 toys build in 1930s could harm me? don't make me laugh! bring a tier 10 jet least would you?" Commander grinning.

The shipgirls behind her are just watching their Commander in awe, but some of them also feel scared by her sudden change of personality, she's now looking like a ruthless pirate captain ready to murder anyone who blocked her path. Also the fact that she didn't revealed her shipgirl identity until now is questionable.

While Commander still holding off the enemies, Enty use this chance to group up the fleet and taking their damage report, despite that some of them insisting that they still can fight, Enty still ordering them to retreat and back to the base.

"Commander might sad or angry if you girls keep forcing yourself, please just retreat and let us handle the rest!" Enty said, she then turned towards Zuikaku.

"Turkey-san, since you're short on planes, please escort them back to port and treat them!" she ordered Zuikaku.

"O-okay, please protect Commander, grey ghost..." Zuikaku sweatdropped at her call.

"Mikasa-daisenpai, you should stay here, we still need your veteran wisdom to guide us" Enty said.

"Of course, I still want to look over Commander too..."

The fleet then rearranged their formation and started to engage the siren production model ships in the surrounding area around Savo island, with Tester SS and Akagi distracted by Commander herself, the girls can focused their attack without worrying.

Enty launched the last batch of her planes while the Cruisers and Destroyers launching every possible torpedoes they have and firing every single ammunition loaded, with a spirit of Freedom, one by one the siren ships disappeared from the view and sunk to the bottom of iron bottom sound.

* * *

Akagi started to get annoyed since her plane can't even get into attack range before being shredded to pieces by Commander's massive number of AA guns and she's starting to run out of plane. She angrily look at Tester SS, who just watching there all the time with her smirk. Akagi bragged her to do something instead of just watching, she just reluctantly agress and heading towards front line. Now Commander and Tester is facing each other.

Ready for a duel, their eyes are glowing with a desire to end each other.

"So you're a that one high rank Siren Zuikaku told me about, I was expecting a Queen though" Commander said.

"Too bad she's busy with her body right now, I'm the only one here" Tester SS said.

"Well then, enough talk! let's duel like a true sailor!" Commander challenged her.

Without further delay, both of them fired all cannons as opening but of course they can evade them, Tester and Commander continued to fire at each other while constantly evading. Tester then launched 10 mysterious looking planes, they're very fast that Commander's AA guns only manage to scratch them a bit before they strafe her with bomb. 2 bomb hit one of her main turret and making it inoperable.

Tester laugh at her and continue sending her planes while also constantly firing her guns. Commander receive some more hit from strafing before finally started to get annoyed by those planes.

"Playing dirty are we? well it's my turn then" She said smirking a pirate smile.

From her 2 forward turret, a dome shaped object slowly emerging, while in top of her conning tower, a new kind of radar is formed.

"Say hello to my little friends~, I called them..."

* * *

"Phalanx!"

* * *

The two AA weapon that contain six 20mm barrel vulcan started to rotating at extreme speed and unleashing line of bullet to the sky, combined with her former AA, Commander manage to downed many of Tester SS planes.

Now that sky is clear, Commander continued to fire her 9 remaining gun at Tester, which is now starting to worn out. She fired a last salvo of her guns before retreating with Akagi, telling Commander that she's sure an interesting find and they will continue to fight her.

Commander looked around, the ocean and sky is clear, she soon greeted by the rest of her shipgirls who turned out to be fighting the sirens production model while she's fighting the boss. They're cheering for Commander and Mikasa, who usually calm and collected suddenly hugged her in embrace, Commander smiled and hugged her back and asking if everyone is alright. Enty tell the Commander that all shipgirls that have been damaged survive and safely returned to base, making Commander sighed in relieved.

"Now let's head back to base, I will treat you girls to a party as compensation for this mess"

* * *

The fleet returned to base, where many of Shipgirls welcomed the fleet's returned. After docking their rigging at the port, the girls heading towards arsenal repair center for a quick fix. Commander herself is also heading to Arsenal, there, Vestal helped her that her wound from strafing run she received from those strange planes.

After she's getting her hand bandaged, Vestal leaves the room to treat other girls. Mikasa then entered the room, her wound already got treated by Akashi and she's feeling better now, she then sit down beside look down shyly while fidgeting her legs, her face is blushing red, making her looking like a teenage high schooler troubled by love. Commander looking at her while giggling, this veteran wargod in front of her is acting like girl in puberty, she then tapped her shoulder and asked what's going on. But Mikasa just stay silent, and finally running off in panic, leaving Montana confused.

* * *

That night, a celebration party is being held in the main hall of Commander's office. A lots of delicious food cooked by Royal Navy Maid Corp is lined up on the table, and the hall is decorated with beautiful lights.

Commander is standing in front of her shipgirls, expressing her thanks to them for serving her despite variety of obstacles along the way. The girls smiles and said they're really happy to have such Commander, despite she's hiding her true identity until now because it's secrecy, the girls still happy to have such wise veteran Commander, and now she's even more powerful.

While others are partying, Commander is standing on her office balcony, starring at the night sky full of star, the night is calm and quiet with only sound of cricket and girls partying.

"I'm glad I've been assigned to this Naval Base" she said to herself.

"So do I..."

Commander turned her head and saw Mikasa standing on the door behind her, smiling. She then approached the Commander and suddenly hugged her, her warm embrace enveloping the cold body of Commanders.

"Commander Montana... I love you from the deepest of my steel heart" Mikasa said.

"So finally you confessed, I actually love you too since long time... but I'm afraid that you didn't like me back" Montana said.

"What are you talking about? how come I can't fall in love with you? you're mature, pretty, wise and old like me" Mikasa said.

"Uh... okay" she blushed despite the 'old' statement.

The two veteran staring at the night sky once more, and promising that no matter what battle or enemies awaits them, they shall overcome them together and someday, they will sailed the ocean together in peace.

* * *

**_THE END_**


	9. Chapter 5

**Cultured Auntie and The Lovely Curry**

* * *

It is rainy season in the Azur Lane Naval Base in Europe, the rain has been pouring down very often in the last few days and maybe will continue so in few months ahead. Fortunately, because of the high intensity of the rain and bad weather overall, The Sirens are ceasing their operation around the area for some time.

Inside Royal Navy dormitory, a blonde lady with blue clothing is drinking her warm black tea while enjoying relaxing sound of the rain. She's of course none other than Hood, an Admiral-class Battlecruiser and the pride of Royal Navy. While looking outside the window, she keep thinking about certain shy Commander she loved.

A girl then approached her, she's a lady with blonde hair in braids and wearing royal guard's red coat uniform and also red cloak, she then sit on the chair in front of Hood and poured some black tea from the pot to teacup, she then drink her tea in elegant manner like Hood, it's almost like a tradition that every Royal Navy girls drink their tea in such manner.

"Thinking about her again?" Wales asked her.

Hood just nod and continue to drink her tea, chatting some minor stuff with Wales to pass time while evading topic about Commander, Wales actually knew about Hood always troubled with her feelings towards the Commander because of her status in Royal Navy, and afraid to be honest with her feeling because she can't really expressed it with such 'elegance'.

Although most Royal Navy girls actually also already know about this and not really minding Hood Status and trying to help her, this isn't enough to push her. Moreover, Commander is really hard to approached because of her shyness and she will always run away when something goes wrong or scared her.

Hood and Wales finished their tea and called Belfast to clean the table. Hood walking to the front door and took one of available umbrellas, she then opened it and head outside. The sound of rain accompanied her as she slowly walk along the wet pavement road, she still saw some girls outside with their umbrellas despite it's raining, doing their task and all sort of daily activities.

Hood then heard someone greeted her, which turns out to be King George V, she's carrying groceries in her hand containing various cooking ingredients, while her other hand is holding umbrella obviously.

"Getting ready for dinner George?" Hood asked.

"Yes, I'm in the mood of cooking today, might as well giving those maid little help since they always work hard" KGV said.

"That's a very nice of you, good luck with that" Hood compliment her.

"Thanks, by the way, where are you going in this weather?"

"I'm going to Iron Blood dormitory to check on something" Hood answered.

"Oh, then be careful, this rain sure made road so slippery"

Hood continue to walk and arrived at the Iron Blood dormitory, she knock the front door and is greeted by Bismarck, who let her inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Academy Building, a girl is seen timidly walking down the hallway carrying some papers in her hands. She's tall matured girl with long black hair with some of it tied in braids, crimson eyes, and wearing dark blue Admiralty Uniform but without a hat, a tight skirt and garter belt.

As she walk she keep looking down to the floor without realizing that someone is standing on her way ahead, and of course she soon bumped to her, making papers in her hands scattered on the floor. Commander immediately apologized and kneel down to pick up her papers, she soon saw pair of hands handing her the rest of her papers, Commander took the papers before look up and saw the girl who she bumped earlier, which turns out to be Jean Bart of Iris Libre.

Because of Jean's usual cold and scary look, Commander is startled and scared at the same time, she immediately stand up and running away in incredible speed while screaming 'Sorry' to Jean, who just sighed and somewhat feel guilty.

Commander keep running until she reached a door leading to main hall, she's leaning on the wall near the door trying to catch her breath. She then opened a big brown door and entered the main hall, which is large but quiet, only sound of girls studying in their class echoed in the area. Commander climbed the large stairway in the center of the room and head towards management room, a place where she need to deliver those papers in her hands.

Walking along the hallway, again with her timid manner she made her way to the management room, Commander knock the door and slowly opened it. In the room she saw a bespectacle girl with ash gray hair and wearing red clothing, she smiled warmly at Commander trying to not scare her. Commander slowly walked to her desk and put the paper down.

"T-This is the skill material for today Köln-san..." Commander said.

"Thank you Shikikan, please be at ease, no need to be so nervous" Köln said.

"S-Sorry! I just can't help it..." Commander said bowing her head.

After she's done with her business, Commander hurriedly leave the office and closed the door, Köln just smiled at her shy behavior because it's really adorable even for mature girl like her.

* * *

After Hood finished checking on Iron Blood supplies, she's now strolling in the northern area of Naval Base where park and royal garden is located, Royal Navy and Iron Blood dormitory is also located in the vicinity of this area while Sakura and Eagle Union dormitory is located some distance to the west.

She enjoyed the scenery of Royal Garden as rainfall making the flower and vegetation sparkle. Hood then head towards gazebo surrounded by beautiful flowerbeds, she closed her umbrella and placing it leaning on fence. Suddenly a strong wind blowing, making Hood covered her body with her hands as cold air hit her "I wish the dinner that George cook is some kind of warm soup" she mumble to herself.

Not long after, she heard a sound of rapid footsteps splashing, Hood turned to the source of the noise and saw black-haired Commander running towards gazebo, with both of her hand on her head trying to cover herself from downpour. Commander reached the gazebo and sighed as she panting from running, leaning into one of pillars. The upper side of her uniform is wet and her shoes are bit dirty stained by some mud.

Hood approached her without her noticing and tapped her shoulder, making her jolted in surprise.

"Shikikan it's me, don't be scared" Hood said with gentle voice.

"H-Hood..." Commander timidly said.

"Why are you running in the rain? where's your umbrella?"

"I-it got blew away by the wind..." Commander said while shivering from cold air.

Suddenly, a lighting flashed and big thundering sound roared across the Naval Base, Commander is scared by thunder and jump into Hood, hugging her tightly with all her might while crying. Hood blushed a little from her reaction but then smiled and hugged her back in her warm embrace, she then stroke Commander's head gently while comforting her.

A warm feeling is developing inside Hood's wisdom cubes, seeing someone she loved scared and hugging her dearly is somewhat making her happy that she can't help but smiled, what is this feeling? perhaps this is what they call love?.

Hood always wondering how 'love' feels like, she's not knowledgeable of such thing and always ignoring it until this girl comes, a shy girl who comes assigned to this naval base because of her ability to command fleet despite her timid nature and bit of cowardly.

"Teehee, It feels weird that you afraid of thunder despite your name Shikikan" Hood said.

"S-Sorry..." Commander said while shivering.

"How about we head back to Royal Navy dormitory Commander?, we can share my umbrella and you can join us for dinner" Hood offered her while smiling.

"S-sure... thank you Hood-san" Commander said.

Hood then pick up her umbrella and together, they're heading back to Royal Navy Dorm.

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

* * *

At the Royal Navy dorm, King George V, together with Maid Corp are cooking food dinner. They cook a consommé soup, warm chicken soup, fish and chips, curry, and warm rice since some girls would like to try Asian Cuisine too.

George is frying the fish and chips while Belfast and her maid army cook the rest. After finished cooking the fish, George excuse herself from kitchen and letting maid corp handle the rest, she walk to the main hall and saw Hood together with Commander entering the dorm.

George greet Hood and asked why did Commander's uniform were partially wet, and Hood explained that she lost her umbrella because of wind. George then kindly offered Commander to use the dorm's bath, which she accepted timidly.

George then tell Hood that she will lend some of her clothes for Commander to wear, so she head for her room to get some clothes for her, while Hood accompanying the poor wet Commander to the bathroom.

The preparation for dinner are ready, the dinning room is filled with nice aroma and dishes are neatly lined on luxury dinning table. RN Cruiser and Destroyer girls starting to fill the room as the maids are preparing tea for them. Soon the Battleships also entered the room along with Commander, she's now wearing KGV's red guard uniform with red cloak of KGV but with black pleated skirt which the size perfectly fits her, George also lend her garter belt for her to wear, Commander's look so beautiful that some of girls were blushing or fangirling (GG Javelin).

Commander later sit on a chair beside Hood and took some plate with white rice, she then add some chips and curry, she also poured some chicken soup into separated bowl to warm up her body.

Commander eat her food happily and making such sweet smile, making Hood who is watching blushed a little while not realizing that some of the girls is smirking at her. Commander soon finished her curry rice, but her stomach hasn't satisfied so she request second serving but large one, it's not weird thought since most Battleships, including those in Royal Navy have a very big appetite and always eat a lot to the point of leaving nothing on the table. Right now you can even see that Monarch is eating elegantly but there's already a stack of 4 empty plates beside her.

"This curry is so good!" Commander said while smiling happily.

"I'm glad you're like it Master" Belfast said while getting extra serving for Prince of Wales.

Soon, they all finished the dinner and the maids are cleaning the table from dirty dishes, while other girls heading back to their room doing their own businesses. Commander look outside from the window and saw that the rain has dies down but it's almost dark, and she still has some paper to sort at her office although not many. She soon tells Hood that she need to head back, Hood offered her to stay overnight but she know she can't.

Commander took one of the umbrella and slowly walk towards her office/living place in the western side of base through the northern road.

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

* * *

Hood is sitting on her usual spot in the dorm, thinking about the way to approach the Commander and spent times with her, She's not a secretary so she can't just recklessly come to her office and asking unnecessary things.

Commander in fact doesn't have Secretary since her time got assigned to this Base because of her shy nature, she prefer to work on her office alone and only receiving information from telephone on her table. The girls only come to her office when they have something important to discussed and when they do Commander just can't keep her cool and covering her face all the time.

Explanation aside, George notice that Hood look trouble judging by her expression so she walk to her and sit on the chair.

"Is something bothering you Hood?" KGV asked.

"It's nothing in particular actually..., it's just... I got this feeling in my chest that always make me want to be at Commander's side..." Hood said.

"That's what you called love actually, of course you want to be at her side" KGV said.

"Yes, I guess you're right..."

"Look, if you're in love with her why don't you just be honest and be at her side"

"Well you've already knew she's really shy and is easily scared, it's rather difficult to approach her normally" Hood said.

KGV then sighed and thinking about something.

"Maybe I knew something that will help you..." KGV smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile Commander is working alone in her office as usual, sorting papers about commission, resources, and details about recent combat. Due to leftover work from yesterday, She woke up earlier than usual and missed her breakfast, which is why her working pace seems slower due to her lacking energy.

She then remembered what happened yesterday, and suddenly Hood come across her mind. She remember when Hood calming her down in her embrace when she's being afraid of thunder. At that time, she feels really comfortable and warm, not just only from outside but deep inside her wisdom cubes, she feels really comfortable and happy, and now she's cannot shake Hood out of her mind.

Commander then thinking about meeting her again, but Hood is always difficult to approach due to her status at Royal Navy Fleet, so she just gave up the idea and continue with whatever she was doing.

"Uuu... what should I do, I love her but I don't know what to do..." Commander said.

"Maybe I should just give up... she's too good for me anyway..." she continued.

Her eyes suddenly widen up.

"No! This won't do shit! come on Thunderer! be brave just for once!" Commander yelled at herself, building a confidence.

Commander stand up from her desk and run outside her office, breaking her office door in the process, she continue to run off towards Royal Navy dormitory.

After running some distance without stopping, she arrived in the front of the dorm, panting so hard forgetting that she skipped her breakfast this morning. She then knock the door and leaned to it, but when someone opened the door, Commander of course fall into floor but fortunately still awake. She lean her head and saw Belfast with worried look, she hurriedly lift Commander and carried her into one of empty bedroom and lay her into bed.

"Thank you Belle"

"What happened to you Master? why are you look pale?" Belfast asked.

"I skipped breakfast this morning and running here without thinking..." Commander said, holding her head in pain.

"Master, breakfast is very important, don't you skipped it or else you won't have energy to start a day" Belfast said lecturing her.

"Yes I know, Sorry I won't do it again"

Commander then smelled a nice aroma in the air, the smell of aromatic spice that will make anyone hungry.

"Is this a curry smell?" Commander asked.

"Yes, apparently Lady Hood is cooking Curry with the help of Madam King George V" Belfast said.

"Belle, can you please ask Her to give me some? I really like Curry" Commander pleaded.

"Sure Master" Belfast said then leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Few minutes later the door opened, and Commander saw Hood carrying a tray. Hood walk to Commander's side and put the tray on the side of her bed, it has warm Curry rice, bread, and warm tea.

"Here's the food Shikikan, please eat it while it's warm" Hood said.

"Thank you Hood..." she timidly answered.

Commander took a spoonful of curry and rice and eat it, she immediately felt warmness enveloping her body. The flavour, ingredients, and spice is good but not perfect, but she can feel that Hood made this curry with all her feelings, which made her really happy.

"This is so good... I like it" Commander said.

Hood smiled looking at her crush, George was right that Commander love curry so much because of the face she was making during dinner yesterday, and she use this method to make Hood closer to Commander, and it worked.

Commander soon finished her food and thanking Hood for giving it to her, Hood just wave her hand telling her it's not a problem and said that she actually cook the curry for her, much to Commander surprised.

"But why...?"

Hood then slightly blushed and look down, fidgeting in nervousness.

"Because... I like... no! I love you Shikikan..." Hood said.

Commander went silent for few second, her head is trying to process what she just heard, suddenly her face went bright red and she immediately cover her face with her hands, embarrassed.

"S-Shikikan are you okay...?" Hood said worriedly.

"Yes... I'm okay... I actually like...love... you... too..." Commander said timidly, so adorable.

Hood smiled, with this she finally accomplished her goal, not only to be closer to Commander, but also confessed her feeling to her, she feel so happy that she want to jump, but she know she can't.

"C-Can you hug me...? Hood?" Commander timidly said, still blushing mess.

Hood happily agrees and hugged her Commander in her warm embrace, the two lover smiled as they enjoying each other company, not knowing that 2 Blonde Battleship and 1 maid is watching them from the slightly opened door while smiling.

* * *

**THE END**


	10. Chapter 6

**A Story of Battlecruiser and Aircraft Carrier**

* * *

Somewhere in Northern Jakarta, a young lady with long blonde hair and white coat is unloading a package containing medicine and medical supplies. She arranged it neatly on drug shelf when she hear a loud vehicle noises from the front of her home.

She come out from her home and see a row of convoy trucks carrying soldiers and engineers heading to the port, by their looks, she can tell that they're mixed of Japanese and Americans. (Why there is lots of military personnel here?).

"Good Morning Midway"

"Hmm?"

She turned and see a beautiful girl with long brown hair and wearing a red kimono, as well as carrying red Japanese umbrella on her shoulder.

"Oh, Amagi, good morning" she smile back at her.

Amagi is close friends of Midway, since the Sakura Empire didn't have enough resources to complete the damaged Amagi construction at the time. She almost got dismantled but then met Midway who just retired from her duty as shipgirl.

Midway manage to convinced Eagle Union Central Command to completed Amagi's rigging construction, albeit not fully. The two then travelled together to find new place to reside and is currently living peacefully in South East Asia.

As the two greeting each other, suddenly a single truck is stopping in front of them, the driver come out and rushing towards them.

"Are you the doctor of this clinic?" the driver asked Midway.

"Yes, I am" Midway replied.

"Oh, thank goodness! please, we have few wounded inside the truck that needs a medical treatment!"

"Alright then, bring them in! hurry!"

Midway, Amagi and some soldier unload the wounded from the truck and carry them inside Midway's clinic, without further delay, she treat their wounds immediately. Tired after treating the wounded, Midway sit on her chair, confused of what is actually happening.

"Hey, Amagi, what's going on with these many troops coming here all of sudden?" Midway asked.

"Well, one of the soldier told me that the Dragon Empery faction is in need of oil and supplies, these soldier were meant to crewing the oiler and supply ship bound for Penang, but it seems some of them were attacked on the way here along the northern shoreline of Java" Amagi explained.

Midway sighed (It must be really hard for them huh...).

They're continued to talk when someone opened the clinic front door, a black haired girl wearing purple Chinese dress entered and walk towards Midway.

"Can I help you?" Midway asked.

"Um..., I just want to check on the wounded..." the girl said.

"Oh, no problem, they're over there" she point out at the back.

"X-xie xie..."

The girl stand beside one of the wounded soldier and hold her hand, the soldier just quietly looking at her, forcing a little smile.

"Sorry..., I am not really good at protecting you guys..."

'No..., it's not your fault little lady, you have done all you can to keep us from harm..." said the soldier.

Sometimes later, she head back to the waiting room, and sit on one of the sofa. Midway and Amagi can't help but notice the sad face the girl was making. Curious, Midway approached her slowly and kneeling in front of her.

"Why are you look sad, did something happened?"

The girl just stay quiet with her head looking down, and both of her hands on her knees. She look at the clock, it's already 10.00 am, she stand up and said thanks to Midway before leaving clinic. Amagi who is standing beside front window is watching the convoy passing by, the trucks now carrying a tons of oil towards the port.

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

* * *

An unexpected black cloud is gathering around the port, and strong wind is starting to blow across the town. Midway is taking a stroll around the beaches near the dockyard to see a million tons of oil and supplies being loaded into ships. The dock worker is working as hard as they can together with some military personnel.

Midway then proceed to head towards the dockyard area. In one of piers Amagi is seen talking with some people, some of them is wearing high ranking officer uniform. Amagi is speaking to them with worry expression on her face. Midway approach them and asked what's going on.

Amagi then explained that they want her to join the transport fleet and escort them to Penang. It's obvious though that they knew who Amagi is because of her fox like appearances, and her completion is not really a secret so many people already knew she's a shipgirl. Midway then asked the officer why they ask Amagi to do escort, and finds out that they didn't have enough proper escort ship, there's currently just 2 Dragon Empery cruiser available for escorting them.

It also turns out that the Siren have discovered the transportation plan and is mobilizing their fleet and air force towards Java, this is main reason why they have to hurry up and leave this place before Siren come, as reinforcements from main Naval Base won't make it in time. Moreover, they also get informed that the strait of Malacca is littered with minefields.

Midway just sighed at this confusing situation, but suddenly an idea come to her head.

"Do you guys have some machine gun supplies, or whatever weapon that can be used?" Midway asked.

"Yes we do have some heavy machine gun and some AA cannon in store" the officer said.

"Then maybe we can use it to further armed the transport fleet" Midway said.

"What if the Sirens were deploying their surface fleet?"

"Don't worry, Sirens will not bother to deploy such large surface fleet just to deal with transport fleet, the only problem is their planes, and minefields"

"Okay, we will do it then!" the officer said and hurriedly leaving.

Midway then patted Amagi's shoulder, she tell Amagi that she's indeed must escort them, Amagi hesitant at first but then Midway old her that it's her chance to show them (Navy) who really she is, time to show them the strength of former Battlecruiser of Sakura Empire.

This make Amagi's mood brightened, and she finally agreed to join the transport somehow, Midway can feel something bad gonna happen...

Night before operation, the strong wind is still blowing around the city, indicating that a thunderstorm is iminent. The townspeople running around hurriedly to prepared themselves for the incoming storm. Midway is seen sitting on bench in front of her clinic, thinking of something. Amagi who saw her daydreaming approached her, noticing Amagi standing in front of her, Midway makes a slight smile at her.

"Hard day huh?" Midway said.

"Yes, they're suddenly asking me a really big favor and I don't really know what to do..."

Midway smiled.

"Do you remember at the time when we first met?"

"Yes, it was during the beginning of spring..."

* * *

**_Several Years Ago_**

* * *

In the mainland of Sakura Empire, Midway is walking along the shore of Yokosuka naval base, Sakura flowers were blooming beautifully around the base, reminiscent the scene where you just graduated from something.

But as for Midway, she has just been relieved from her duty as shipgirl and planned to live a peaceful retirement. Despite of being decommissioned, she still has her wisdom cube preserved, so she can still be able turn into shipgirl in case of unwanted situation came, after all, the war between Humanity and Siren were still waging around the world.

As she continued to walk while smiling at cherry blossom along the road, she saw a girl sitting on the bench holding her umbrella, she has beautiful long brown hair and a fox ears, she wears a red kimono. The girl is sitting while seemingly enjoying the view, but Midway notice the slight sad expression on her.

She approach the girl slowly and greet her with a warm smile.

"Konichiwa" Midway said.

"Konichiwa..." The girl answered quietly.

"Are you one of the Sakura shipgirls? what are you doing here alone?" Midway asked.

"I'm going to be dismantled soon..." she said sounding as if she almost crying.

Midway then sit beside her, holding her trying to calmed her down. She asked her the reason why she's to be dismantled, she said that she was meant to be converted into Aircraft Carrier, but the recent natural disaster is making her rigging that is still under construction broken, the damage is beyond repair and central command ordered her to be dismantled.

Hearing her explanation, Midway feel pity for her and thinking if there's anything she can do. She then remembered what her Commander said, she said that she will give Midway one wish as a gift for her service and contribution to Eagle Union Navy, Midway hasn't decide yet of what she want. So she's thinking about using that wish for this girl beside her.

"I will try to do something, can you follow me please?" Midway said.

"Yes, I understand... but what are you gonna do?" the fox asked.

"We'll see! oh, my name is Midway by the way!" she introduced herself.

"My name is Amagi..." the fox said.

* * *

The cold wind blowing across the street, making Amagi quivering and fold her hands around her body. Since she was wearing a kimono the whole time, she always feeling some cold strikes her smooth skin every night.

"You want to go inside? it's warmer there"

"Thanks Midway" Amagi nodded.

The two then went inside and having some warm meal together.

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

* * *

Amagi and the transport fleet are readying up to sail to Penang, dozen of oiler and cargo ships are line up along with some minesweeping vessels tasked to clear the minefield on the strait of Malacca. With thunderstorm getting heavier, they starting to panic and speed up the preparation.

Most supplies have already loaded into ships and soldiers are arming their vessels with every available machine gun and cannons to defend themselves against incoming attack. After about 10 minutes later, the preparations are completed.

Amagi stands at the edge of the pier. Her long brown hair sway beautifully by wind in the dark thunderstorm, she face the rough sea in front of her and closed her eyes, her body starting to glow and emitting golden aura. A huge splash of water suddenly destroy the pier edge she was standing on, making her fall into sea with her calm face.

Not long after, another huge splash of water, bigger than before is appeared in the spot where Amagi falls. A huge ship is seen emerged from below the sea after the water explosion, revealing Amagi's true ship rigging; a huge Battlecruiser armed with ten 410mm naval guns in 5 turrets, and many secondary guns casemated to her hull.

Amagi is seen standing on the top of bridge, looking towards the transport fleet and raised her hands, signaling that it's time to depart.

One of the ship blew her whistle, and the transport fleet started to set sail, raising an Eagle Union and Sakura Empire ensign flag to their main mast, heading into sea of thunderstorm and minefields.

Amagi, leading the fleet can barely see what's in front of them due to darkness, she can only relied on one of lookout on other ships to spot sea mines while 2 minesweeper beside her are also on guard.

After passing few miles to the northwest, the fleet is approaching the Strait of Malacca, a massive corridor that connects South China Sea and Bay of Bengal, as Siren knew how vital this area is, they already prepared with blockade consisting of some torpedo boat, strike planes, and naval mines.

"We're gonna entered minefield area!" warned one of lookout.

Amagi load her secondary guns with HE shell, ready to shot mines that gets near her. Feeling rather nervous and worry, she can't shake her feeling about something bad might happened.

Entering the minefield, the fleet decide to slow down, the lightning flashed and one of the lookouts spotted some object in the sky approaching.

"ENEMY PLANES! 3 O CLOCK!" she yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Midway is seen on her clinic packing her medicine into boxes, of course she also planning to follow Amagi to Penang. After she finished packing, she head to the back of her clinic, she opened a door of dusty storeroom where there's nothing but one object wrapped and tied in a blanket.

Midway took the object and slowly unwrapped it, revealing an old M1 Garand semiautomatic rifle, it was decorated with unique carving.

"It's finally time to go again..." she smiled.

"I won't let the person who I love going alone to such dangerous place anyway"

* * *

"All hands man your AA weapons!, send message to the entire fleet!" Amagi shouted.

An officer on the ship behind Amagi quickly send a morse code message using spotlight, telling the ships behind her to stay alert for incoming bombers.

"Hurry up we need more ammo damnit!" the gunners trying to find the target but the storm make them hardly see anything.

"Authorize the order to use every spotlight available!"

The sky soon filled with lights and wall of bullet is flying to every direction, the gun roars making beating the sounds of thunders itself. Amagi finally transformed her ship into rigging and loads her main guns with special type 3 shell ammo, and targetted one of the bombers.

"Target aquired, fire!"

Amagi fire her gun to her right side and creating shockwave as the shell leaving her 410mm gun barrel. Few bombers soon shot downed.

"Nice shot, keep going"

Another formation of bomber soon sighted and manage to do some bombing run on some ship, causing some damage and injuries to her crew.

"Shiet!, where's our bloody airforce?!" scream one of lookouts.

"Quit whinning and keep shooting, you tomato!"

"Try to evade their attacks but don't stray out of formation! You might hit sea mines!"

Not long after, another wave of bombers approaching.

"We're almost out of minefield, keep going!"

As Amagi shouted a bomber is flying overhead and dropping a bomb near her, making an underwater explosion causing minor damage to her rigging.

"Fire Fire!"

After some hard AA fight, finally the bombers are retreating, but Amagi knew that this is just a beginning of something bad.

Thunderstorm is still going, the fleet successfully passed the minefield with few casualties, but some people were still panic. Not long after, they saw something in the horizon, a dozen of small objects is closing in at high speed, one of lookout immediately yelled.

"ENEMY PATROL BOAT! 4 O CLOCK!"

The patrol boats opened fire at the transport fleet with their small caliber guns and some of them released a torpedoes. One of torpedoes barely hit a ship carrying ammunition, some soldiers on the deck opened fire with their rifles but aiming in the mist of storm on unstable ship is not a simple thing.

Some of PT boats manage to break inside fleet formation and making confusion.

"Damnit, those little things are annoying, my guns cants keep up with their speed!" Said Amagi.

She load her secondary guns with HE and ready to fight with her last resort. She shot one boat and sink it but there's still many more coming, making her frustated. With one of officer aboard transport ship just behind Amagi keep doing her best tracking enemies with spotlight.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a loud engine sound echoing through the sky and one of enemy patrol boat is destroyed. The signal officer quickly aimed her spotlight to the sky and saw many planes with star markings, flying in formation and attacking the torpedo boat, a smile of hope can be seen on her face.

"It's a Bearcat and Skyraiders!"

A cheers of sailor roaring in the thunderstorm, accompanied by the loud sound American Skyraiders doing bombing run, while Bearcats doing a strafing runs with their rocket and guns. A lone Skyraider suddenly fly low towards Amagi, and dropping someone from the top of it. The person landed right on front of her revealing herself to be Midway wearing her riggings.

"Midway?"

Midway smiled.

"Sorry I'm late" she grinned.

* * *

The Skyraiders and Bearcats continued to repelled the incoming torpedo boats, and they all soon destroyed.

Afterwards, the storm cleared up and the lights of sunray shine through the clouds like a lights of hope. All the sailors on deck waves as allied planes flying overhead, thanking them for the help. Midway who sailed beside Amagi, smiles as she saw an island in the distance with large bridge.

"We're finally arrived at Penang" Midway said.

"Yes..."

They finally saw port in distance and the signal officer gives instruction to the fleet telling them prepared for docking. One by one the ships unload their payloads neatly while the local civilians gives them hot drink and food, and some of them calming down the soldiers or sailors that have been shellshocked.

Amagi finally managed to released her rigging now, and she walked to Midway and hugged her tightly, letting out small stream of tears rolling down on her soft cheeks. Midway stroke her head gently, holding off her own tears as she also wipe her companions cheek with one of her hand.

"There, there, you did it at last, you bring these people safety back to port, and I'm really proud of you!" said Midway.

Amagi just continue to cry on her shoulder, do not want to let her go.

Meanwhile, a certain black haired girl wearing white Chinese dress approached them.

"Excuse me but did you saw my nieces?" she said in a bit of panic tone.

Midway raised her head and gives her warm smile before pointing to her right.

"You're calling for us Yat Sen-jie?"

The lady turned her head to see Ping Hai and Ning Hai, without thinking, they leap into Yat Sen's arm and hug her, making Amagi and Midway who watched them smiled.

* * *

**_Few Days Later..._**

* * *

Inside an Inn somewhere in Penang, Midway is packing her belongings and medicinal equipment into a small briefcase. She paused for a second, looking at the black colored armband with number 41 embedded on it. She then heard a knock on the door, and saw Amagi standing there lokking at her.

"So, you're really wanted to go?" ask Amagi.

"Why not? there's nothing left for me to do here" said Midway.

Amagi lower her head, she admit it in her heart that without Midway, her life will be lonely. She has hide her feeling for a while now, that she secretly loves Midway. Just thinking about her everytime is enough to make her face blushed and feeling happy. And that she's about to leave now, that doesn't give her anymore time.

(What should I do? should i just confess properly...?) she scratch her fox ear, making them twitch adorably. Midway noticed and looked at her.

"What's wrong? You looked like a confused fox without prey"

Amagi snapped out of her mind and putting a nervous, blushing face.

"Well, uh... I've been wanted to talk to you about something... since long ago... but I just can't let it out..." She twirled her hair in embarrasment.

Midway just raised her eyebrow looking bit confused at the girl in front of her.

"Why don't you just say it now? the more quicker, the better and you will not have burden inside your head anymore"

Hearing this, Amagi just getting more nervous, she then decide to tell her right here, right now, and don't care whatever her answer is (It's now or never!). She walked closer to Midway and grabbed both of her shoulder with her hands, she lower her head and blushed madly.

"I-I... Love... You...Midway..."

Midway sighed, she move her hand and lift Amagi's chin softly, making them facing each other. She smiled at her and pulled her closer.

"I Love you too Amagi- No, Amagi-san" she said giving a warm smile.

Amagi eyes widened after hearing her answer, she saw Midway smiled happily at her, a warm comforting smile full with feelings of love.

"Can I go with you back to Sakura Empire?" Amagi asked.

"But of course!" Midway said.

Midway pulled Amagi's face closer, their eyes meet and gazing at each other for a moment, she then cupped her cheeks and they finally shared a passionatte kiss. Making both of them, especially Amagi, blushing madly.

Without them knowing, there's 3 certain girls who watched them from behind the window... with red face... (That's China for you).

* * *

_**THE END**_


	11. Chapter 7 - 1

**Ancient Ruler of The Sea**

* * *

Somewhere in the Ocean near South America, where 2 legendary ocean meets, a 2 figure is seen collapsing on their knees, their body is full of wounds and some blood even coming out of them. The ocean around them is burning with fires and even few surrounding coral rocks are visibly destroyed by unusual force.

One of the girls has a dark long red hair and a mismatched Red-and-Blue eyes, and is wearing a dark clothes along with black coat, she also wearing strange hat.

The other girl, has a long white hair, golden eyes, and is also wearing dark gown with some strange materials sticking out of them.

The two look at each other with sharp stare before slowly getting up on their feet.

"You're a tough one... I will let you go this time, but I won't spare you the next time we meet!" Said the red haired girl.

"(Giggled) You also pretty good... I guess I will also let go this time and building up my strength for our next 'game' " the white haired girl said.

They're slowly walking away from each other, with a clear intention to meet and battled each other again even if it takes hundred of years.

* * *

**_Several Hundred Years Later_**

* * *

The world is still at war, a force of creature know as Siren is terrorizing the ocean and drives out humanity from sea.

To fight the Siren, humanity created a technology from various knowledge they can find, even if it's actually non existent or spiritual, and from this a fighters know as 'Shipgirl' is born.

The Shipgirls are various female fighters who possessed the souls of legendary ships from various nation, including Iron Blood, Royal Navy, Iris Libre, Sardegna Empire, Dragon Empire, Sakura Empire, Eagle Union, and Northern Parliament. Together, all this faction formed Alliance known as 'Azur Lane', even thought some of faction making a betrayal due to various reason and forming a 'Crimson Axis' faction, they are later rejoined the Azur Lane thanks to certain Female Commander of European AL base, who's bravely fighting Crimson Axis and clearing various misunderstanding between them.

**_Somewhere in The Woods Outside of Naval Base..._**

Two little shipgirls, who is is Dorsetshire and Norfolk, is walking worriedly through the thick forested area, they're just completed their task of collecting woods for fireplace at royal dormitory and seems can't find a way back to base and is lost.

Dorsetshire slowly walking while holding the hand of visibly scared and panicked Norfolk, she's of course really scared of the dark forest. They continue to walk aimlessly throughout the dark woods, with spooky singing of an owl and cricket accompanying them. Not long after, fog started to roll in, making the forest atmosphere creepier than ever.

"D-Dorset... are we going to the right direction...?" Norfolk asked trembling.

"I don't know nee-chan..." Dorsetshire nervously answered her.

Not long after, Dorsetshire saw a light in the distance, although it was barely visible due to fog.

"What is that light?"

Dorsetshire slowly walk towards the light, cutting through some bushes while still holding Norfolk. They soon finding the source of light, and it turns out to be an old house that looks creepy from it's outer look.

Norfolk is very scared and want to avoid the house, but then Dorsetshire tell her that it's impossible to find a way back to Naval Base in this foggy condition and they might lost their way again, so it's better to ask this house residence for a place to stay overnight. So then, Dorset calm Norfolk down and tell her it's gonna be alright as she will protect her.

The two Cruiser then slowly approach the wooden door and Dorset knocked it 3 times, waiting for someone to responded.

Not long after, the door knob twirled and slowly opened, revealing a tall woman with a dark clothing and coat, and is wearing a witch hat that the shadow covered her face. Norfolk is startled and starting to panic, she then hide behind Dorset. Meanwhile, Dorsetshire manage to stay calm although she's also visibly scared.

"E-excuse me... we are shipgirls from nearby base and we lost in this forest, c-can you please let us... stay here just for tonight?" Dorset nervously asked.

"Sure, I will not let some little girls get lost in the forest anyway, please come in" the mysterious woman said with soft voice.

"T-thank you..." Dorset said.

Dorset and Norfolk then entered the house, the inside is surprisingly very clean and neat, many furniture were made from wood and there's stack of books on table, but not just that, there's a bookshelf near a rather big bed. On the other side, there's a fireplace with rocking chair in front of it, there's also a neat small kitchen with not many utensils.

House explanation aside, the woman offered the 2 little cruiser a tea and they accepted, she then bring 3 cup of warm tea and put them on table. Dorset and Norfolk take their swat and drink their tea, the taste is somewhat familiar to them, it's the red tea that Belfast usually made at Royal Dormitory.

The Witch then said that they can use her bed and she will sleep on her rocking chair, as the cruisers is starting to get sleepy, they get on the bed and then fall asleep instantly, without them noticing, the witch slowly caressing her head, saying good night like a mother usually did to her children. She then proceed to her chair and fall asleep in front of fireplace.

The next day, Dorsetshire and Norfolk, with the help of kind witch manage to return to base, they thank the witch and tell her that she will keep her existence a secret before running off while waving their hands, the witch smiles as she look at them running towards Naval Base.

In The Naval Base, everyone is doing their daily life, a clear weather gives a really nice atmosphere around the base and the manjuus are flying around happily.

Inside certain office, Commander, a tall woman with black hair and pair of blue eyes, is seen working on and sorting a stack of paperwork on her desk, she then heard someone knocked her door and let them in, which turns out to be Nelson with more paperwork on her hand.

"This is the last one today Commander" Nelson said.

"Thank you, you may put it here" Commander point out empty space on her desk.

Nelson put her papers on desk before leaving the hour later, Commander finally finished her paperwork. She look outside her window and it's already evening so Commander decided to call it a day, she pick up her bag and come out of her office.

After locking office door, Commander head outside and take a leisure walk at the shoreline on eastern side of base, where she saw various shipgirl still around doing their task. She then saw a group of Destroyer and Light Cruiser gossiping about something, but decide to ignored them and continue walking.

A group of Destroyer and Light Cruiser currently gossiping about strange sighting on a woods outside of naval base, and they're trying to figuring out what is it.

"I told you, maybe it's just wild animal" Noshiro said.

"I'm not sure myself, but rumor said it look like a person" Mullany said.

"Who's the one actually seen it anyway?" Naka asked.

"It's Abukuma" Mullany answered.

"I still doubting but, she's a ninja like me and she can't be wrong with her vision" Akatsuki said.

"Well, rumors are just rumors, so we can't prove it unless we see it ourselves" Kinu said.

"By the way, it's almost dark, we should head back to dorm!" Akatsuki said with bit of panicking tone.

The group then disbanded and heading back to their respective dorm.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

* * *

Somewhere in the Southern Atlantic, a small reconnaissance fleet consisting of Kaga, Admiral Graf Spee, Ayanami, and Leipzig is waiting for an info from the scouting plane that Kaga sent to survey the area.

Suddenly in the distance, a black cloud is appearing and the sky is reflecting a strange light, meaning the ocean has turned into mirror sea, and if the ocean is turning into mirror sea, there must be Siren force inside them. Kaga's scout plane coming back from reconnaissance and land, informing Kaga of what it sees, which made even the cool Kaga shiver. She then tell her fleet.

"A swarm of Elite Siren ships along with Humanoid type one is gathering near those black clouds, from what I heard, their force is really overwhelming!" Kaga said.

"Eeeh? W-what should we do?" Leipzig panicky asked.

"We should turn back and bring this information to Commander, it's impossible to fight them with out current power" Spee suggested.

"Yes I thought so, let's retreat for now" Kaga Said.

The fleet sails away from the threat of mirror sea and heading back towards the safe water of naval base, wanting to warned everyone as soon as possible.

The Next day, Commander is reading newspaper in her office while snacking a fried Salted Anchovies. Surprisingly, there's no paperwork for her from central command aside from report about commission and resources stuff, so Commander choose to relax because free time like this is rare to her.

Suddenly the door opened with a loud bang and Nelson barge in, holding a papers in her hand and she's looking tired seemingly from running, she then walked to Commander's desk and put the papers down containing report about the enemy.

Commander then put her newspaper on her desk, told Nelson to calm down and ask her what happened.

"It seems The Sirens are up to something, they're gathering a massive force near the Antarctic Ocean!" Nelson said.

"Well Nelly, calm down, we still didn't know their real intention yet, better not acting harsh"

"But..."

"For now, let's just observe them, if we attacked them now without knowing anything it'll be dangerous"

"Beside, I can't just ordered a large fleet to attack because those dumb top brass at Central Command will be mad" Commander said.

"I... understand"

"Good, for now, let's dispatched a number of patrol fleet and send them around Southern Atlantic"

Not long after, several patrol fleet were dispatched to guard the Southern Atlantic area.

For a few days, the sirens were not actively attacking the transport convoy or conducting strange operation, but as Commander said, the fleet should be aware that area around Antarctic Ocean is currently off limits.

One of the fleet, consisting of Essex, Suruga, Sirius and Z35 is patrolling around River Plate area, an area closest to the Strait of Magellan and Drake Passage, where Ocean are wild and dangerous. Essex were launching some of her fighter plane to scout for Siren activity, but they didn't find anything because of snowy weather and heavy clouds.

After some hours patrolling, Essex plane returned and informing her about terrible snowstorm at the sea few miles to the south of their position, so Essex suggested to call it a day and returned to base since the snow is also getting heavier which affecting her aviation capability, Suruga agree and the patrol fleet heading back to base, without noticing that something odd is happening inside the snowstorm.

* * *

At the base Commander is receiving news from Northern Parliament fleet division that something strange is happening on the North Pole (Arctic Ocean) and requesting for some reinforcements in case something bad happened, Commander then ordered Destroyer Division 6 (Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, and Inazuma) along with Duke of York, Scharnhorst and Massachusetts to assist them, since Northern Area is extremely cold, It's bad to sent Aircraft Carrier.

At Sakura Empire area of Operation, known as 'Diamend of Light' which is located somewhere in Pacific Ocean, Nagato, Noshiro, Kinu, Kasumi, and Kawakaze is currently watching over stone of Watatsumi, a mystic stone and treasure of Sakura Empire.

Every members of Sakura Empire take turn in guarding this sacred stone while the rest are stationed in Naval Base, it was once said, that this stone has a power of 'Summoning non existence shipgirl into reality', but has not proven to this day. The stone rest in a little shrine inside a big pentagonal palace complex in the middle of the sea, guarded by invisible barrier that prevent Siren or Thief inside.

Anyway, inside the main palace, Kawakaze and Nagato is watching the stone, on last few weeks, Watatsumi has been emitting faint light which is unusual, but nothing happening so far. Despite this, Nagato still worried about it, and she later discussed and suggesting to bring the Watatsumi to their Naval Base in Europe, because while there, they can always watch over it while at same time it will also be protected by entire Azur Lane Fleet.

After some hesitations, the guardians are agreed and preparing to moved the holy stone.

Few days later, Watatsumi is safely delivered to Europe and is now kept in Sakura Empire area of the base, and guarded by Lady Shinano herself.

* * *

The routine patrol has been carried out for several weeks now and it seems Sirens were not even trying to attack, everyone view this situation to be relieving, but not for Commander. Commander has been acting strangely since the holy stone Watatsumi been moved here, and she always got a bad feeling that something bad, terribly bad will happened, her shipgirls who cares about her trying to calm her down but to no avail. They're worried about her because they love their Commander dearly, she's kind, wise, and responsible, and everyone is trying not to let their Commander down.

* * *

One afternoon, Commander is sitting on her office and working as usual, while chewing salted Anchovies, when her phone suddenly ringing. She pick it up and is being informed that a large mirror sea is emerging in Antarctic Ocean right in the middle of Drake Passage, and massive number of Sirens, probably hundreads or maybe thousands, including humanoid type which they have never seen before has been seen trying to mobilized and probably will preparing to attack.

Commander is surprised by this sudden move by Siren and immediately ask the girls status in the base. The intelligence center told her that only one patrol fleet is currently sortieing, and rest of the girls are in the base except for those who got sent to Northern Parliament.e

Commander, decided to fight back, because she somehow realizing something that trigger her deep memories. She ordered a battle station for all shipgirls and sounded the special emergency code.

"This is not a joke! All ships available in the base, Battle stations!"

At the docks, Commander told Enterprise about the situation and reason why she deployed the entire Azur Lane fleet to face this massive Siren invasion.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing, trust me" Said the Commander.

"I understand Commander" Enty smiles.

After respective leader of Iron Blood, Sakura Empire, Sardegna Empire, Vichya Dominion, Iris Libre, Royal Navy, Eagle Union, and Dragon Empery, informing their group about the battle, they're preparing to move into Southern Sea.

Commander watch from pier as her girls sailed away, saluting and waving her hands, wishing them to return back safely home.

Commander is waiting in the communication room and making last call to Enterprise via radio just as they're about to enter the mirror sea, as mirror sea will blocked their communication. After Enterprise informing that they have been joined by patrol fleet and preparing to enter mirror sea, Commander giving her last regard to them before cutting off the line.

* * *

The Azur Lane Fleet, now is entering the Mirror sea and is greeted by unusual snowstorm. After some miles further south, they started to encounter some production type Siren and easily destroying them because of somewhat low-level of difficulties.

They continued further inside the dark mirror sea, and more farther they go, the more they can feel negative energy filling the air and water.

Finally the fleet stopped right in the middle of Drake Passages, and right in front of them is a massive Siren force, most of them are either common production-type ship or humanoid Siren, which some are unidentified. In front of Siren fleet, some humanoid stand out, they're Tester SS, Observer, Purifier, and Omitter.

Some people on Azur Lane recognized them and kind of nervous.

"Grey Ghost!, what should we do? those girls are top brass of Siren fleet and and moreover, those common humanoid are elite-level form!" Zuikaku said worried.

"So this is the reason Commander mobilized all of us without hesitation... all those sirens are gathering in this very place..." Bismarck said.

"We have no choice but to face them... if we let them be, I'm afraid it will be all over for this world..." Enterprise said.

"What!? Curses, I will never allowed it!" Littorio said.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, on Siren side._**

* * *

"I don't expect they would all come here, interesting..." Tester said.

"Well, she already told us before, you should have listened" Omitter said.

"Now our invasion is at risk, GG Tassy-chan!" Purifier said.

"Never mind that, the situation is on our side anyway, I have calculated that our forces are in advantage as long as we are in mirror sea" Tester said.

"Well then, let's greet them head on!" Observer said.

Not long after, the sky is filled with planes and shells flying, the sea is running red with Torpedoes in water running, and deafening sound from thousands of cannons are roaring.

* * *

**_To be Continued... _**


	12. Chapter 7 - 2

**Love and War**

* * *

The all-out battle still not ceased, at the Legendary Drake Passage, The Azur Lane Fleet and Siren Forces are clashing in a massive and decisive Ocean Battle that will seal the fate of the world. The Siren is gaining the upper hand due to power of mirror seas, and their elite production model keep appearing only make things harder.

One by one the shipgirls are starting to worn out due to intense fighting. The Front Line Vanguard consisting of Light Cruisers, Heavy Cruisers, and some Destroyers leaded by Large Cruiser Azuma is holding off a large fleet of Production Battleships, while from the left, a massive battleships column of Battleships, leaded by Friedrich der Grosse is providing covering fire for vanguards.

Meanwhile, the Aircraft Carriers fleet who are located behind vaguards is doing what they can to cover their allies from attacking Siren planes.

"Damnit, there's too many of them! we can't handle them all!" Shoukaku said.

"Calm down! focus on attacking them! we cannot let them get pass us!" Intrepid said.

Few second later, a heavy shell landed near Shoukaku, causing medium damage to her, Intrepid immediately come to her and help her retreating to back line.

Looking behind them, Intrepid saw dozens of production type Battleships sailing towards them, one of them is a very huge ship with terrifying look. Akagi who recognized it immediately ordered the aircraft carrier fleet to sail away from it, which they do.

While retreating to safe distance, Akagi explained to Enterprise that the large Battleships is a secret weapon called 'Orochi', a Battleships with outstanding weaponry and technology installed onboard her.

Enterprise then contacted the battleships fleet and ordered them to provide covering fire from enemy ships that chasing them, which they agreed but it will still take time for them to arrived. The Carrier fleet continue to keep launching any available attack planes while maneuvering to evade the attacks, but because of massive amount of shell being fired, the girls can't evade all of them, some of girls now are taking medium and heavy damage.

In desperation, they launch a final strike on the enemy. After almost losing hope, suddenly a dozen of shells are landing near the enemy Battleships, some manage to hit them and causing damage.

"Sorry we are late! Northern Parliament Fleet at your service!"

Enterprise look to her left and saw fleet of shipgirls with white uniform and clothing, among them is Duke of York and others who went on mission to the north. The fleet sailed to the front of wounded carrier fleet and blocking the enemy, they then fired all of their guns without hesitation.

One of the girls, sailed to Enterprise to check if she's alright."Is everyone okay?" Sovetsky Soyuz asked Enty.

"We are badly wounded, but at least we're still floating" Enty said.

"Please don't force yourself, bring those who can't fight to the back with repair ship and we'll cover you!" Soyuz said.

"Thank you"

Enterprise and Akagi lead the Carrier fleet away from threat and after few distance, they meet up with allied Battleship fleet. Enterprise informed Friedrich der Grosse about the situation and asking them to help Northern Parliament girls fights Orochi, which she happily accepted.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

* * *

The Cruiser and Destroyer fleet is still fighting small production type ship that keep appearing nonstop, because some of them already taking medium damage, Azuma ordered them to retreat and regroup with main fleet.

While retreating, Bremerton noticed that they are being chased by some humanoid sirens, she warn the fleet to speed up their pace while returning fire with their rear guns, but they barely hit anything.

They then decided to change their formation; the stronger ship should be at the back protecting who's wounded, while some Destroyers will lay smoke screens for protection. Carabiniere, Le Triomphant, Nimi, Javelin, Laffey, and Ayanami popping up their smoke screen in turn, covering the rear of retreating Cruisers while also launching some torpedoes.

From behind the smoke, Belfast, Cleveland, Kitakaze, and Seattle are start firing upon siren with their rapid firing guns, while from front of fleet, Azuma, Roon, and Saint-Louis are providing long range barrage with the help of spotting aircraft. The humanoid sirens slowed down and Cruiser fleet took this chance to retreat under cover of smoke screen.

* * *

At Naval Base, Miss Commander, or Miss C (Which also can stand for 'Si' from 'Shikikan') is walking around the now empty naval base, although manjuus were still around. She walk to the plaza where golden anchor is surrounded by beautiful sakura flower, enjoying the scenery for a moment before walking again.

She then walked to the west where canteen is located, she saw some manjuu still working around the area, doing chores like cleaning.

Commander went to vending machine beside canteen and buy a cold tea, before continue walking towards beach.

Looking at the beautiful blue ocean in front of her, Commander is feeling nostalgic, her life is always being connected to ocean, shipgirls, and even the siren. Thinking back on how many years have passed since she first took command of this naval base is making her tears rolled down her cheeks, she have experiencing some greatest memories in her life here, and she's afraid if that's gonna be ended today...

Finishing her drink, Commander throw the bottle into trash and staring to walk towards shrine in Sakura empire area of naval base, she entered the building, where a long haired girl bowed her head to her in respect.

"I've been expecting you, Shikikan-sama"

"Please guide me to that room, Shinano" Commander said.

"My pleasure" Shinano smiled warmly.

The two walked passed a number of secret doors and stairs to secret underground complex before reaching a very large wooden door decorated with torii gates. Shinano opened the door, revealing a path which is also decorated by those red archway, at the end of it, lays a bright blue stone on top of a little shrine decorated with lots of charm that blocks evil energy.

Commander, guided by Shinano touches the Watatsumi stone and it start emitting bright light, Commander soon made a painful expression while Shinano keep chanting a mysterious spell. Soon the light faded and Commander fell to the floor, Shinano try to help her but Commander refused, claiming that she's fine. Commander then thanked her and ordered her to head towards port.

Later on, Commander is walking on the woods near the base, she soon saw a rock formation standing on edge of cliff overlooking the naval base.

"Thank you for all beautiful memories you made for me, I hope I can come here again someday..."

Commander stand up straight looking towards her naval base and tearfully saluting with respect, she then walked towards rock formation and destroying it with powerful kick, revealing a secret entrance to another underground area.

After passing by what it seems like wet cavern full of moss and sea creatures, Commander arrived in a spacious and dark area of the cave.

Commander flicks her finger and suddenly lots of torches lit up, revealing a very big Battleship, covered in moss and some rust.

"Time to awakens, Miss Shikikan"

* * *

The Azur Lane Fleet fleet have regroup and thinking their next move. The Battleships are manage to push back Orochi but that still not enough to sink her, and shell probably will returned later on again.

Suddenly, the the fleet is rained by massive amount of shells and they saw that the Siren main fleet is charging up on them, along with Battleship Orochi and their top ranking humanoid. Right in front of them, stand a woman with very strange looking rigging is looking at them with evil stare.

She suddenly emitting glow and aimed her guns towards AL Fleet. Soyuz, realising what her attack is, immediately ordered all Battleships to aim their guns at her and fired. The Battleships starting to fire merciless salvo at her, but barely doing any damage because strange energy shield.

Having no choice, Soyuz yelled at fleet to scramble out of her line of fire. Not long after, The Siren gun fired a powerful huge laser beam and making massive shockwave along it's line of fire. Luckily, the AL fleet evaded her attack just in time and no one getting hit.

"Who the hell is she? and what was that attack?! It's so damn terrifying!" Richelieu said, terrified by attack.

"She's The Empress III! The most powerful Siren and current leader of Siren forces!" Sovetskaya Rossiya explained to them with serious look.

"Shit just got real... how do we supposed to defeat her?" Essex nervously asked.

"I don't know, even Georgia's 18 inch shell cannot penetrate her barrier... and we Carriers are running out of planes!" Ryuuho said.

"Look out! She's preparing her next attack!" Vittorio Venneto warned the fleet.

"Oh no, it's too late!"

The fleet are bracing for impact as The Empress about to fire, but suddenly she was attacked by falling bombs from someone, the fleet look up and saw lots of dive bombers attacking the Empress.

Looking from where they coming from, they saw a mysterious fog to the north of them. Not long after, they starting to heard of what appears to be sound of Battleship horn, suddenly a two large ship emerging from the fog.

One of them turns out to be Aircraft Carrier Shinano, which surprised everyone especially the Sakura Empire girls, because it's rare to see her coming to battlefront herself, but that doesn't matter now.

Beside Shinano, sailed a huge Battleship covered with moss and rust, she's visibly carrying 12 guns mounted in 4 turrets. Two person is seen standing on top of the conning tower, one of them... is a girl with long dark red hair and is wearing Admiral uniform coat over a black gown, she's also wearing Admiral hat.

Looking at her, the girls realized that she is their Commander.

* * *

**_"Battle Start!"_**

* * *

"I won't let you dirty fish do whatever you please in this ocean!" Commander said angrily.

Without restraining herself, commander jumped from her bridge and dashed across the water surface without her rigging on. She rushed towards Tester and without hesitation, grabbed her by her head and forcefully throw her towards battleship Orochi, due to massive power Commander's using, Tester hitting the ship with brute force and manage to created hole on ship's hull, a clean hole from the forecastle to aft.

Few second later, Orochi exploded violently and sinking into Drake Passage.

**DEVASTATING STRIKE**

**CLOSE QUARTERS EXPERT**

"S-She just sank that monster bare handed... w-who the hell is she?" Nagato said after watching the destructive scene before her eyes.

"S-she is the kind witch who helped us when we were lost!" Norfolk said.

"What?"

"Some times ago we were doing an errand and lost our way in the forest, that's when she help us back to base" Dorsetshire said.

Shinano sighed "Sorry for hiding this from you girls... the truth is... our commander is an ancient shipgirl, to be precise, she is the first shipgirl in the world who fight Siren since hundred of years ago..." Shinano explained.

"What the heck? Shipgirls existed more longer than I've expected?" Mikasa shocked.

"Our Commander is actually an old Witch who are knowing shipgirl power before humans, she manage to turn herself into one with unknown method, even I didn't know that..." Shinano continue her explanation.

"She's being blessed by Watatsumi itself, and after some decade hiding her identity from humans to avoid being caught, she manage to become commander at our base, but... after hearing that Siren are intending to destroy the world, the ruler decide to awaken once again"

"Ruler?"

"Yes, it's her... her name is..."

"CONQUEROR"

* * *

"My device can't seems to identify her power, what kind of technology is she using?" Ommiter said.

"It's useless you know, she's using an ancient spiritual knowledge combined with latest human technology, that actually makes her like that" Empress said.

"Spiritual? what is that?"

* * *

Commander is standing on her ship few kilometers in front of massive Siren Fleet, She removed her Admiral hat and with mysterious power, it suddenly changed into a witch hat.

Commander then summoned a magic staff on her right hand, the staff is golden decorated with chain and silver lining.

Inhaling deep breath, one of Commander's eyes suddenly changing color into glowing blood red. She then twirl her staff and suddenly pointing it to the sky. A huge lighting appears from it's tip and is piercing the sky, making a loud and terrifying thunder, and not long after, the sky is visibly cracking like shattered glass, followed by strange pulse. A strange clouds appeared covering the entire Drake Passage, and strong wind starting to blow along with falling snow.

Commander smirked looking at how good the situation is. Some of siren planes are seen trying to attack her but as they get close, a lightning strikes them directly and destroying them.

"I don't feel anymore mirror sea energy... does that mean... she just destroy the mirror sea...?!" Hipper said, shocked.

"Welcome back to Battleship Era"

Commander turn her ship into broadsiding position as some Siren battleship are closing on her, she aimed her 12 guns at them. Her guns starting to glow, a mysterious circle with various zodiac symbols appears in front of each barrels.

Commander soon fired all of her guns, a bloody red shell is steadily and accurately flying towards their target and hitting them, but the hit only caused minor damage. The fleet briefly shocked on how weak her attack is, but then...

Commander flicked her finger and suddenly those Battleships that took a hit from her attack got entirely engulfed in huge flames. Soon, one by one they exploded because of fire spreading to their ammunition storage and sink, leaving only trace of still huge flames burning in the water surface.

**ARSONIST**

**WITHERER**

"How'd you like my low Caliber High Hell Explosive guns?" Commander smirked.

Commander turn her ship into rigging and start to charge towards group of humanoid Sirens. Swiftly evading their attack, Commander kicked one of them, when she's stunned, Commander grabbed her leg before flailing her around as a makeshift melee weapon, knocking some other Siren along her path.

After satisfied beating up, Commander turned towards Observer.

Starlet and scared, Observer tried to run away, but of course it's futile, Commander quickly catch up to her and hold into one of her tentacles, freezing, Observer turned her head to see a menacing face of Miss Conqueror.

She suddenly snapped one of her tentacles and roast it with fire from her hand, and then eating it like snacks.

"This chewy texture and slight saltiness is good" Commander said.

"Hmm, You'll make perfect ingredients for cooking Takoyaki"

"Hwaaaaaaaaa"

* * *

While Commander is busy fighting Main Core of Siren Fleet, the rest of Azur Lane fleet who can still fighting are doing their best of mopping up any production type ship that gets near them, while those who wounded are slowly being repaired by Akashi and Vestal.

Meanwhile, Shinano is talking with Enterprise about their Commander's past life, which of course surprised her, Commander is very kind and caring towards her ships as if they're her own daughters, she always maintaining their mood in happy status and giving them a proper lifestyle.

Among her story, there's one thing that made Enterprise curious; why Commander hiding her true self for more than hundred years? Even after Shinano tell her that it's just for the sake of her safety, Enty believed that there's still a mystery that even Shinano can't answer.

Suddenly, they heard a scream in the air and someone landed in water near them, and it turns out to be Purifier, full of wounds. Enterprise quickly restrained her, and starting to interrogating her about what's going on with Sirens, Purifier just panic and told them that she didn't even know anything about it and it's all are Tester plan, although their Empress actually refusing the plan to do massive invasion at first, claiming that it will 'Awakened' something.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

* * *

Commander have gone through Siren formation, she's now standing before The Empress herself, and the two nemesis staring at each other with killing intent on their eyes.

"So we've finally meet again..." The Empress said smirking.

"I told you didn't I? I will return to fight you even if it takes thousand of years!" Commander said.

"Let's settle this now!" Commander point her mystic staff at Empress.

The two charge at each other and starting to fight fiercely with their power, their clash are so terrifying that no one dares to interfere. Exchanging fire with each other, Commander use her fire magic to attack the Empress, but of course Empress can handle them with her own power.

* * *

_Somewhere in Bermuda Triangle, a little girl is standing on the edge of old sailship, she's talking to other little girl whose standing on top of coral rock._

_"Hey, Princess-chan! when we grown up, let's get married!" The little girl said._

_"But... that's impossible! you know I am a Siren and more worse, I am the descendant of Siren Empress..."_

_"Well that's true, but you're different, you're really kind towards me! and until now you never attack humans!"_

_"Thanks, but... I will eventually grown up and become like my mother... and it's unavoidable..." the Siren sadly said._

_"Well, when you're really turned evil, I will try to stop you and beat some sense to you, then we can be together forever!"_

_"Thanks, I hope... that will really happened..." The siren said as she smiled to the girl._

* * *

After about an hour clashing each other, Commander and Empress are worn out, they almost run out of power. But they still have that killing intent in their eyes, and won't rest until one of them defeated.

The Empress stand up, she suddenly emitted a blue aura, Commander immediately realized what she's up to and her tears started to drip from her eyes, she try to contact anyone in AL fleet.

"Commander! what happened? are you okay?" Enterprise yelled through the radio.

"I'm fine Enty... but... not for long..." Commander said with sad tone clearly recognizable.

"Why? what happened?"

"The Empress, she's intending to use her last resort to defeat me, the attack that can devour this entire passage" Commander said.

"Oh no... can we do something to prevent it from happening?" Enty said worriedly.

"Unfortunate, there's nothing we can do... please, evacuate from this area!"

"But-but, Commander what about you?"

"Me? What is it for me anyway... it's useless for me to run now... the least I can do is to attack her with same thing... and prevent her attack from obliterating you all" Commander said smirking while also crying.

"No way..." Enterprise eyes starting to tearing as well.

"Enty... please take care of everyone for me... keep on fighting until peace return to this blue ocean..." Commander said her last word.

Enterprise trying to contact Commander again but it's no use, the radio have been cut off.

She then immediately ordered the entire fleet to evacuated from the area.

Commander body started to emitted a red aura, she glared at The Empress in front of her. Suddenly, both of their eyes widened and they charging at each other at extreme speed, not long after, they clashed, making a massive shockwave and explosion that is even more powerful than volcanic eruption or nuclear bomb.

The Azur Lane fleet watched as huge mushroom cloud from attack started to vanished, there's no sign of Siren anymore, but much to their sadness, their Commander is also nowhere to be seen.

The snow cloud starting to disappeared and from the east, the sun is rising, marking beginning of new day.

* * *

_**One Year Later...**_

* * *

Everything has back to normal, although war is still going on, The Siren only conducting minor supply raid and haven't causing much trouble for a while. Peace briefly returned to Azur Lane Naval Base, and everyone can happily doing their normal daily life once again. And of course, they still haven't forget the person who made all if this possible.

Enterprise is walking in the hall, carrying Eldridge with her while holding to some flowers. They arrived at wooden brown double doors.

Enty slowly opened it, revealing a room with nothing but Commander's desk near the window, around desk lies various flowers other girls used as an offering, and on top of desk is the photo of Commander... or Miss Conqueror... smiling warmly.

"Enterprise, Commander is our Hero right?" Eldridge innocently asked.

"Yes, she is our real hero, a hero that we will never forget..." Enterprise said, smiling.

* * *

**_Somewhere_**...

* * *

A girl is seen sitting on wheelchair on top of a cliff overlooking vast beautiful blue ocean, a gentle sea breeze made her long dark red hair swayed beautifully as she enjoyed the scenery in front of her.

Moments later, another girl with golden eyes and white hair is walking towards her. The girl on wheelchair turned and greet her with warm smile.

"Dear, dinners are ready, let's head back home!" The Empress smiled.

"Thank you Princess, so what is today's dinner?" Conqueror asked to her wife.

"It's your favourite fried salted anchovies with chilli sauce" Empress replied.

"Really? let's get going then"

The Empress gently pushed her wife's wheelchair and they happily walked away towards their home.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
